


琴师

by Sherry_CS



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, alternative universe, reimagined relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 19岁的陶初次替父亲参与帮派活动，便遇见那不可名状的人……长发的琴师，笑容中藏着秘密，眼睛像迷宫，引诱少年一步步陷入。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是《边境》的AU。
> 
>  
> 
> 人设：
> 
> 陶：19岁，黑帮太子。
> 
> 飞：神秘琴师。
> 
> 米：拭目以待。
> 
> 叶：陶的养父，40+，香港地下主宰者。
> 
> 麻、秋微量戏份。
> 
>  
> 
> 预警：
> 
> 正剧向，所以进展可能比较慢。
> 
> 米飞车和陶飞车都有。
> 
> 陶飞为主，be；米飞为辅，he。
> 
> 虐。
> 
> AU，有些OOC，全新人物关系。

分别的那一天，我终于得知你的名字。硝烟和鲜血模糊了我的视线，视线中心的你却异常清晰。你走远了，又转回身来，看着我，念出你的名字。

你的名字。

子弹擦着我的脸颊飞过。你放过了我，他会生气吗？

我想我永远不会知道了。


	2. Chapter 2

谁能想到，堂会上弹古琴的师父，是个这么年轻的人。

我心不在焉地把玩着手中青瓷茶杯，盘算着这无聊的堂会什么时候能够结束。身边尽是些五六十岁模样的人，自是各家的长老了，个个穿着丝绸的唐装，凝神屏息、岿然不动，好像山上石头做的大佛。那古琴曲一点节奏也无，一点旋律也无，也不知道他们在听什么。无非是装样子罢了，我心想。

一曲奏罢，那琴师抬起头来，长老们悠悠然地拍起手来，我这才回过神，赶快跟着鼓掌，其实那琴曲何时开始、何时结束的，我是一点概念也没有。

那琴师却偏生朝我这边看来，一双好似散发着冷光的眼睛直直对上我的。我愣住了，好像小孩子做坏事被大人抓住了一样。我感觉脸上有点发烧，连鼓掌的动作都停了。他于是低眉浅笑，移开目光，向众人鞠躬，尔后双臂架稳，十指悬于七弦，准备演奏下一曲了。

空气十分安静。绿竹簌簌，清风卷起茶香。我这才开始注意这抚琴的人。他比我大，这很显然，却好像大出不多，他的面孔平静，仿佛溪流抚过玉石，既凉且润。他的眼角细长，一对剑眉秀丽中不乏英气，他的鼻子高耸不似亚洲人，嘴唇也不像一般男人那样干瘪黯哑，而是像女孩一样精巧红润的。当然最特别的，还是他那一头长发。一半束于脑后，一半拂于肩上，在他月牙白唐装的衬托下愈显乌黑亮丽，简直好像刚被雨水打湿一般。我不知道现在这个时代还有几个男人留长发，而且是像他这样留得如古人一般的。也许是职业要求？我反正是第一次听古琴堂会，也没有比较。

因为一直看着他，想些有的没的，这一曲竟然结束得特别快。周围的人又鼓起掌来。他在一片不痛不痒的掌声中起身，鞠躬致谢，我这才看到他的头发竟然长至腰间。他优雅地收起琴，小心抱着，在一片点头致意中悄无声息地飘出了院子。

周围又热闹起来。琴音不过是这些人谈生意的序曲罢了。明明赚的都是沾血的钞票，为什么要附庸这个风雅呢？也许父亲就是不屑于和他们交谈，才派我来替他顶这一遭的吧。真狡猾。

我勉强回应着长辈们的问候，好在也没有人把我当回事，一个十九岁的孩子初出社会，无论在帮派里还是帮派外都说不上话，跟我搭讪实属多余。我晃了一会儿，忽然觉得饿了，便实在忍不下去，拣了个没人注意的当口，溜了。

外面的空气温暖而清新。我深吸两口气，伸了个懒腰，嘴角不由地翘起。我随便挑了个方向，大步走下去。

才走到路口，一辆黑色的摩托车突然冲出来，挡在我面前，害得我一踉跄。骑手敏捷地一伸手，抓住了我的手臂，我才没有摔倒。正在我窘迫难当之时，那骑手摘下头盔——居然是刚刚的琴师？他的长发高高束起，在头盔摘下的瞬间好像瀑布一样倾泻下来，全身黑色骑装，长腿着地，倾身过来和我说着什么。他的手扔抓着我的胳膊。他的琴被装在特制的琴箱里，背在身上。

“……喂，你没事吧？没撞到你吧？”他说。他的声音是很普通的男性声线，虽然很好听。我不知道我本来期待什么。人鱼的歌声？

“啊，我没事、没事。”我赶忙说。

他放开手。“真对不起，我一上车就容易开快。”他耸耸肩，露出一个抱歉的笑。

“没有啦，是我没看灯。”我指了指对面的红绿灯，绿色的小人这才亮起来，嗒嗒嗒嗒的声音催促在耳边。

“看来你是逃出来啦？”他带着笑意问道。

“啊，是啊，”我挠挠头，“实在受不了了。”

“我看你也不像会听古琴的人，”他将头发重新理好，将头盔戴上，“可以请你吃饭吗？当作道歉好了。”

“啊？”我一瞬间没有反应过来，而他已经将另一只头盔递到我面前。

照理说，我不该随便和陌生人搭话，更不可能轻易坐上一个陌生人的车。我甚至不该甩掉一众保镖，就这样一个人走在街上。但那一天，我就是这样做了。那人一手拿着头盔，另一只手已经扶在把上，好像此刻我不接过，他便会这样骑走，永远消失在我的生命里一样。

我于是戴上头盔，跨上摩托车后座。他拉过我的手，扶在自己腰上。

“坐稳咯。”他说。

摩托车如离弦的箭一般冲了出去，熟悉的景物在我眼前疾速倒退，好像倒放的电影。我不知道他将带我到什么地方。那个时候，我并不在乎。


	3. Chapter 3

谁又能想到，半小时前还穿着丝绸唐装、低眉顺目抚弄古琴的人，半小时后，伴随一声通常属于F1赛场的刹车声，将车停在了时下全城最火爆的聚点门前。White Out — 全香港第一家24小时夜店，今晨零点刚刚开业。

他将车钥匙抛给门童，将琴箱小心寄存，然后拉着我钻进漆黑的室内。节奏强烈的音乐鼓动着全身，我们仿佛置身巨人的心脏。

所谓24小时夜店，当然不只有跳舞，而是许你一个唾手可及的黑夜，据说这里上演着一切夜幕下的戏码，你想得到的、想不到的，都能找到。我不知道这家店背后有没有哪个帮派在操纵，我对“商业上的事”一向没什么兴趣，父亲常常为此责备我。

里面人满为患，他却拉着我的手，直接越过排队的人群，顺着墙边的旋转楼梯，一口气爬上三楼。从三楼往下看，发现店的内部是一个圆形漩涡结构，在三楼可以看到一楼和二楼的全部，从下往上看则有炫目的灯光和烟雾阻挡。我们在靠近舞池的一边落座，立刻有侍者上前，奉上两份菜单。菜单只有一页硬纸，黑色，上面的字是荧光绿的，好像凭空浮在空气中。

我早就饿得不行了，随便点了一个肉多的就放下了菜单。他则认真看了一会儿，最后点了超小份的一个什么东西。

点完单，他便转过头去，淡淡看着楼下热舞的人群，鬼魅的灯光一时将他的面孔点亮，一时又将其放逐黑暗。他没有任何与我说话的意思。我便也耽于这份安宁，在他对面静静看他，感受着那些漂浮在我们中间、我可以选择解开或不解开的、他的谜团。

终于，好像时间到了一般，他突然转头向我，带着明快的笑意问道：“要跳舞吗？”

反应过来时，我们已经在一层的舞池。他半闭着眼，扬起一双修长的手臂，随着音乐，依然是淡淡地舞蹈。他的动作幅度不大，却自有一种节奏感，他好像一张白纸，可以染上任何一种音乐的色彩。我开始渐渐忘却我们是如何见面的。我也舞动起来。全香港的夜店，叫得上名字的，没有我没去过的，与其说是喜欢，不如说这生来就是我的世界。赌场、夜店、会所、巷弄、地图上不存在的私宅，这些都是我从小活动的场所，父亲虽未刻意培养我去接他的班，却也会不时让我接触一些他的“工作”。

人群将我和他越推越近，有几次我与他躯干相碰，他便顺势拢住我腰。他比我高，我的肩膀正好抵在他胸口上。那感觉很奇妙，好像他在保护我一样。我们才刚刚认识，我也不需要谁的保护，换作其他人，我一定早已甩开他的手，并警告他不许再碰我。但是对这个人，我竟做不出。他几不可察地一笑，倾身下来，头发拂过我脸颊，在我耳边说：“这里太挤了。我们回去好吗？”我闻到一股奇特的花香，不止不该属于男人，甚至不该属于人类。我点点头，他于是再次拉起我的手，带我挤出舞池。

上楼梯前，我们再次路过排队的人群，我忽然想到一个问题：“这里的人认识你吗？为什么你这么顺利就进来了？”

他转回头来，俯视着我说：“也许他们把我认成另一个人了吧。”说完便继续拉着我向上走，好像这个问题没有任何讨论的必要。

吃饭的过程乏善可陈，他有一搭没一搭地拨弄自己的食物，大部分时间则是在观察我。照理说，我应该不满，我应该抗议，但我没有。脑中灵光一现，我问他：“其实你一早就计划好了吧？”

他的动作停了下来，定定看着我道：“什么意思？”

我继续吃着我的汉堡，带着一丝得意笑道：“其实早先在堂会上你就注意到我了吧？想约我出来对吧？差点撞到我也是故意的吧？不过你不觉得这样做有点冒险吗？真的撞到我的话你就只能在医院和我约会了哦？”

他扑哧一笑，我抬起头，意外地看到一个毫不掩饰的他。那感觉，就好像在冬夜打开一个盒子，而后开启了整个春天。他笑够了，便凑近我说：“你比我想象的还要有趣呢，陶先生。”

“你知道我的名字？”

“当然。你以为今天是我第一次为这么多重要人物演奏吗？在这种场合，我必须知道到场的都是谁、他们的关系怎样，这样才好判断，万一意外出现，我该向谁求助。”

“你这一行也不好做呢，看起来。”我说。他放下防备的样子令我移不开目光，我开始感到周围的空气很热。

“谁的又好做呢？”他的目光锁住我的眼睛，我注意到他长长的睫毛。他的瞳孔似乎不是黑色？“我们出去吧。我知道你早就想走了，不是吗？”他站起来，绕到我背后，将双手搭在我肩膀上，俯身在我耳边轻声道：“和我一起。”

我转过头，竟已不见他的踪影。


	4. Chapter 4

我几乎是一路狂奔着回到了家，冲进自己房间，砰地甩上了门。我靠着门，大口喘着粗气。腿间又硬了起来。一小时前发生的事，像一段拥有自主意识的梦，不停自我复制，割裂我的现实。

我们是如何离开White Out的，我全无印象，甚至不记得是谁买了单。我好像断片了，醒过来时，已经被禁锢在某条后巷的墙上。天色已经黯淡下来，将退未退的夕阳将万物染成铁锈红。那张精致的面孔与我过分的接近，事实上，他的唇就擦在我的唇上。我模模糊糊地发出一个疑问的声音。

他轻笑，笑声回荡在我唇上。

“……你说的，想吻我，忘记了吗？”

这么近的距离，他的声音环绕住我，我恍惚产生溺水的感觉。

我点了点头，又摇了摇头。我不记得，但也无所谓。他的唇于是降落下来，覆盖住我的。

他的唇凉凉的，有花瓣的触感。我顺势回应着他，全由他引路。他的舌抚过我的牙齿，与此同时，一只温热的大手探至我腿间。

这个时候，我才彻底清醒过来。我这是在干什么啊？！光天化日之下和男人在外面亲热？！我试图拿开那只手，却发现自己早已经硬了。

“嘘……没事的，”他在我耳边悄声说，“没人会过来的。这条巷……很少人知道。”

他的视线与我平齐，我终于看清，他的眼睛是一种漂亮的灰蓝。他的手包裹住我，我发出一声难耐的叹息。他带着一丝惊讶笑道：“哎？难道……你喜欢被别人看到？”

我不知道是他的声音、他的动作、他的话语、还是他的气息触动了我，头脑还没反应过来，身体已经先行交待。我甚至没有接触到他的皮肤，隔着裤子，射在了他手里。

他抱住我，温柔地平复我身体里的余震。我忽然对他生出一丝恨意。

“你……是谁？”我问他。

“下一次，再告诉你。”他捏了捏我的中间，好像生怕我不懂“下一次”是什么意思。

——

而现在我倚门站立，手不由自主地握住自己，脑子里全都是他，他的嘴唇、他的皮肤、他扑闪的睫毛、我没有机会见到的他的身体……

咚咚咚。敲门的声音。

我腾地从门上弹开，匆忙把自己塞好。“谁？”我故作镇定地问道。

“是我，吉尔。少爷，老爷叫你。”吉尔是我的女仆，也是我从小的玩伴。

“我知道了，我换件衣服就去。”说完我就后悔了。不就是去听了个堂会吗，有什么好换衣服的？我红着脸想：希望吉尔没有听懂。

——

父亲是个深居简出的人，只要没有特别的事，他都像今天这样窝在郊外的别墅。他没有什么特别的爱好，没有情人，也没有朋友，甚至对生意上的事也好像不是特别关心。我从小就好奇，他到底有什么本事，可以令各家长老都对他敬畏三分。不过好奇归好奇，对他的权威，我从不敢质疑。因此，当他通知我这个暑假哪里也不要去，到别墅来过的时候，我没有任何反抗的意思。

我站在紧闭的书房门口，轻敲两下门，然后笔直站好，等他唤我进去。

“进来。”

他低沉的声音，穿透厚重的木门，重重敲击在我心脏上。

我推开门，看到他坐在惯常的位置上，窗边，一把孤独的椅子，没有矮桌，没有脚凳，椅子也没有扶手，从那里望出去也看不到什么景致，怎么看都是一个极不舒服的位置。他斜后方是那张又宽又重、式样沉闷的书桌，书桌背后是满满一面墙的书。侧面墙上还有一个更大的书架，也是摆满了书。整个房间里，所有家具都是深色的，空气极为安静，静得可以听到灰尘落地的声音。

父亲看到了我，庄重地微笑，我却并不感到温暖。

他从那把不舒服的椅子里站起来，绕到书桌后面，却没有再次坐下。相反，他让我在客用沙发里落座，自己则笔直地站着。

他审视了我几秒钟，然后问：“堂会听得怎样？”

我不自然地耸耸肩，心下已经在发虚。“还好还好。挺顺利的。”

父亲一动不动，意思是让我说下去。我只得继续说道：“他们结束以后又聊了一会儿，我怕我说错话，就先走了。”

父亲的眼睛微微眯起。“你不好奇他们都说了些什么吗？”

我如实答道：“他们说的话，我都听不太懂，笑话也不好笑。我在场，大家都尴尬。”

父亲绕过书桌，缓步走到我近前，他的皮鞋在木地板上敲出深沉的回响。

出乎我意料的，父亲在我斜侧面的沙发里落座，倾身向前，摆出要与我交谈的姿势。我则不由自主地向后退了退。

“你想要听懂吗，他们说的话？”他问我。

我反应了一会儿，明白了他在说什么。

“您的意思是……”

“你今年也十九岁了，该是时候认真地想一想，是否要做我的接班人了。”父亲看着我说道，声音竟比平时都要温和，“你也知道的，我们家的生意与别家颇有不同，到目前为止我没有让你接触，就是想等你成年，让你自己选择。愿意接班的话，以后出门我会带上你，你以我副手的身份行事。不愿意的话也没关系，我在世一天，保你安全自由一天。”

父亲的话让我安静了好一会儿，心里很不是滋味。只是接班的事而已，干嘛扯上在世不在世的？父亲只有四十来岁，说这样的话也未免太早了吧。许是看到了我不自在的表情，父亲补充道：“你虽是我的养子，全家上下，不，全行业上下无不将你视为我唯一的继承人，我也一直把你当亲生儿子看待，你不必担心会得不到大家的承认。”

“我不是担心这个，”我调整坐姿，面对父亲说道，“成长在这样的家庭，我早就模糊了正邪的界线，也不会简单地去说一件事这样做是对的，那样做就是错的。我只是……”我深吸一口气，“我只是不知道，我能不能做到像您这样，身处漩涡中心，还能为自己和周围的人保有一定程度上的正常。”

“正常？”父亲微微歪过头，“你觉得我正常吗？”

这一次我连反应都不用反应，脱口而出：“当然正常了！您太正常了！早睡早起，定时工作锻炼，没有不良嗜好，简直就像个普通白领！谁能想到您其实是……”

我的笑容僵在了脸上，最后尴尬地消失。父亲则自始至终没笑过。他拍拍我的膝盖，站起来，踱步到窗边，背对着我说：“好了，你回去自己想一想吧。不急着回答。”

“是。”

我于是起身向外走去。就在我按下门把手准备出门的时候，父亲叫住了我。

“今天和你一起去夜店的人，是谁？”

我整个人僵在那里。不知道为什么，我的心里十分恐惧。是怕父亲知道我和一个男人……？还是因为，那个人的存在，本身就令人不安？未及思考，谎话已脱口而出。

“不是什么特别的人，在附近偶然遇到的，都要去那里而已。”

“哦。”父亲发出不置可否的一声，而后说：“去吧。”

我便慌忙地去了。


	5. Chapter 5

二十四小时后，我给了父亲一个肯定的答案。

其实也用不了二十四小时，我当时就能回答他的，但那样似乎显得不够正式，不够深思熟虑，我怕让父亲感觉我终究是个孩子，做事一脑门冲动。

真的，好像除了做他的接班人，我还有什么别的选项一样。我的成长经历早已将我和普通同龄人分隔开来，和他们一起求职和工作简直是不可想象的事。选择学医也不是为了自立门户，而是为了助父亲一臂之力。关于未来，我似乎从未想象过别的可能。这么一想，甚至对自己有点失望。

那一点失望，马上随着机舱外螺旋桨的噪声和猎猎风声而烟消云散。今天是我学习驾驶直升机以来第一次飞行这么远的距离，再过几周，就能拿执照了。

离开飞行学校，时间还早，我决定找个热闹的地方吃早午餐。

遇见他，已经是一周前的事。香港这个地方，说大不大，说小也不小。整整一周，我都在街上漫无目的地徘徊，光White Out就在不同时段去了不下十次，然而并没有再遇见他。今天早上，从直升机上俯瞰这座岛屿时，我开始接受一个事实，就是我也许再也不会遇到他了。也许他和我一样，整整一周都在为那天发生的事而困惑？虽然可能性不大，毕竟把手放到另一个男人腿间还把他撸到射的那个人不是我。

我坐在中环一家咖啡厅的靠窗位置，看着来来往往的行人，这条街是一条可算陡峭的斜坡，咖啡馆正位于斜坡的中央。周六上午，行人和车辆都颇为繁忙。我的三文鱼水波蛋上来了，我低下头去，专心料理这颗水波蛋，注意力暂时离开了街面。再抬头时，竟然看到——

怎么可能——

是他吗——？！

走在下坡的人群中，高出常人一个头，飘逸的长发，背上的琴箱——

没错，就是他！！

我腾地站起来，一把推开侍者，向门口冲去。热腾腾的咖啡洒了侍者一身，身后惊呼声和叫骂声此起彼伏，我无心理会。我像要把门从墙上撕下来一般把它拉开，像野兽般冲出门外。

“喂，先生，你不能走！”我的胳膊同时被好几个人拉住，是刚才那位倒霉蛋的同事。

“对不起，我、我——！”我看着他的背影，越走越远，马上就走到街口了，马上就转弯了——！

这时我才想起来——我不知道他叫什么啊！！！

“喂——！！”我绝望地喊道。

那一瞬间，我灵机一动，忘记了所有羞耻和礼节，忘记了基本的常识和社会规范，忘记了我此刻站在中环热闹的街上，路上行人如织，其中还有举着相机的游客，忘记了有四五个咖啡厅侍者正紧紧抓着我的手臂。我只知道，如果此时我不留住他，也许我这辈子都别想再见到他了！于是我闭上眼，扯开嗓子喊道——

“HONEY—!!!”

世界安静了下来。地球停止了旋转。全中环停下脚步，转过头来，看是哪个傻逼。

我睁开眼，大口喘着气。我眼睁睁看着他走到了那个街口，转过了那个弯，消失在我的视线里。

我整个人瘫软下去，双手扶在膝盖上，用力吸气却什么也吸不到。侍者们已经放开了我的手臂。我听到周围有拍照的声音，我完全无心也无力去理会。

咖啡店的老板出来了。他抓住我的手臂，把我向店里拽，我任由他摆布。我一只脚已经跨进门，却被一股反方向的猛力抓得一踉跄。我转头看去——

是他。涨红着一张脸，咬着嘴唇，皱着眉，碎发在微风中飘扬，跑到了嘴里，他不耐烦地把发丝拨开。他微微喘着气，显然是一路上坡跑过来的。

“我的名字，叫飞。”

他语带责备，一字一顿地说道。

——

赔偿了侍者之后，我们换了个地方吃午餐。是他选的地方，就在街对面，我却从没留意过。

那是一栋三层楼高的餐厅，门脸非常低调，门外却停着几辆豪车。在香港，有历史感的建筑不多，这算是其中一栋。栗色的建筑外观，二楼和三楼的包厢都有各自独立的阳台，每个阳台上摆一对宽叶绿植，看起来颇有一种旧时代的气派。毛笔字的招牌，稳重圆润的字体，无甚个性，看起来却朴实可靠。

内里装潢比外面还要古典。小圆桌，白桌布，栗色木桌椅，头顶风扇，墙上字画，穿白色制服、年龄在六十上下的侍者，手掌大的薄纸菜单，红色铅笔点菜，点一页撕一页的那种。

怎么看都是爷爷辈才会光顾的地方。我坐在其中颇为不自在，他倒好像在自己家一样，悠悠然点菜。侍者好像和他很熟的样子，知道他爱喝普洱茶，不用说便上了一壶。真是……老年人的品味啊。

他今天穿了一套改良式唐装，墨绿底色上有几何纹样的刺绣，式样简单而脱俗，盘扣却尤为复杂，好像一枚枚微型牙雕。袖子宽而轻薄，一抬手便会露出半截手臂来，大概是为了应付夏季燥热吧，我想。他的琴被安置在一旁椅子上。

我看着他，他也看着我。他恢复了先前的沉着，不见了适才的窘迫。我清清嗓子，问道：“所以，你今天出来是干什么的呢？还是堂会吗？”

“不是。今天是上课。有钱人家的小孩想学点不一样的，我上门授课。”他将下巴搭在交叠的手上，一双凤眼定定地望着我。“你其实可以考虑学一下古琴。对你的性格是个互补。”

我笑了，顺便避开他的目光。“别开玩笑了。我哪学的了那种东西。我的音乐造诣就停留在中学时为了讨女生欢心拨过两下吉他。再说了，”我忽然生出坏心眼，“弹古琴都要穿成你这样吗？”

他的眉毛一挑。“你不喜欢我这样穿吗？”

“换一个人我肯定受不了。不过你嘛……”我不小心瞥见他白皙的胳膊，“还好。”

他轻轻一笑，笑声顺滑如他身上的丝绸。“谢谢夸奖。”

“我又没夸你。这身行头走在街上还是怪怪的，好像拍戏似的，要不我也不会一眼认出你。”

“然后叫我honey?”他歪着头，饶有兴味地调笑道。

“那、那是因为——！”

我的话没说完，侍者及时出现，为我们上菜。他很会点菜，甜的咸的都点了一些，而且不知怎的，都正巧戳中我的口味。有一段时间，我们各自安静用餐，没有说话。然后，他忽然说：“这之后，你要去哪？”

我的心忽然跳得好快，表面却故作镇定。“你想去哪？”

“要去我家吗？”他问。

他的表情平静如常，我的心却已经原地爆炸。我觉得我应该说点什么，张开嘴却只发出些没有意义的噪音。

他噗嗤一笑，拍拍我的脑袋。“我要把琴送回家啊。你想什么呢？”

“我才没有想什么！”我立刻辩解，声音似乎有点大了，邻桌投来好奇的目光。

毫无预警地，他的手背轻触我的，骨节短暂地摩擦，手指像挑弦一般，在我的手指关节上轻弹一下。一切快得仿若幻梦，我的全身却分明有电流跑过。

“我是认真的。”他凑近我，低声说道，“忘了上次我说过的话吗？‘下一次，我会告诉你我是谁。’现在你已经知道我是谁了，难道还要我再等下一次吗？”

我惊讶地看到，他的瞳孔中闪过一道隐忍的火光，我所有的困惑在那一瞬间灰飞烟灭。我想把我的灵魂和躯体一并扔进那团火里，看着它将它们燃烧殆尽。

“你家，在哪？”我问。


	6. Chapter 6

他的家，是一间普普通通的一居室公寓，位于九龙。跟他华丽的外表比起来，他的公寓简直朴素到可怕。放眼一望只有黑白两种颜色，桌上、柜子上平平整整，没有任何零碎的物件，干净整齐到不像有人居住。

他将琴箱放好，然后带我参观了每一个房间。他领我回到餐厅，为我煮了咖啡。他做咖啡的样子和弹琴的样子一样美。他端着咖啡在我身边坐下。正午阳光热烈，咖啡很香，他靠我很近，我再次闻到他身上那股奇特的花香。他凑过来，这一次我终于得以预判他的行动。我张开嘴，迎接他的吻。

和上一次不同，这次他吻得很慢，很柔，仿佛唱诗一般。所有动作都放慢了，我好像身处云端，唇上、心上，都是软的，四肢百骸都是甜的。我没有这样吻过别人，也没有别人这样吻过我。这个人带来的一切都是新的。

他一手托住我的颈后，开始吻得用力了些。他的头发遮住了阳光，犹如舞台落幕，将真正的好戏藏于幕后。我悄悄睁眼，看到他长而浓密的睫毛轻颤，那么精美，那么纤弱。我开始不满足于由他占据主导。我跨坐到他身上，双手捧起他的脸，手指埋入他的发里，居高临下地吻他。他的手伸进我的衣服，把我的T恤揉得一团糟。他从椅子上滑下，跪到我腿间，纤长的手指触碰到拉链。这时我才鼓起勇气说——

“飞……”

“哼嗯？”

“有一件事情……”

“……？”

“我……哈啊！……是第一次……”

他的动作明显停滞了。他抬头，努力保持镇定，问我：“和女孩子，也没有吗？”

我摇摇头。“没有……因为……没有遇到喜欢的……啊啊，你慢点……！你这样的话我……！”

他索性停了下来，说：“你应该早点告诉我的。”

 

热度刚刚好的水代替他的手，探索着我的全身，每一个部位都因他的注视而敏感异常。他将浴液淋在海绵上，轻柔地抚遍我的身体，却不给我任何接触他皮肤的机会。浴液是清新的柠檬草味，看来并非他身上花香的来源。淋浴房外，浴缸的水正在放满。他一丝不挂站在我近前，近到我挺立的某处一不小心就会蹭到他。我开始等不及，等不及想揉乱他完美的身躯，想消失在他那未知的深处。

他清洗完我的身体，又洗了自己的。他的目光比水汽还要氤氲，我觉得他在考验我，考验我究竟能忍耐到什么程度。终于，他关掉花洒，拉着我踏出淋浴间。他领着我坐进浴缸，我向后靠，他欺身上来，双腿分开夹在我身体两侧。

他扶住我早已硬到颤抖的柱身，将其抵在自己的入口。“看着我。”他说，好像我还有剩余的注意力飘向其他地方。他湿漉漉的长发贴在白瓷一样的胸口，坚硬沉没在水下。他侧着头，一寸寸将我埋葬，嘴唇微张，被吻红的双唇挂着晶亮的水珠。他要我看着他，自己却看向别处，先前的自信好像霎时间无影无踪。他的脸颊红得像水蜜桃。他的身体比我想象的要结实，肌肉的流动有着独属于男子的性感。他的内部咬我咬得很紧，他自己也硬到发红，前端溢出晶莹的液体。那画面在淫靡之中竟还有一层圣洁之感，我不知道我是不是已经灵魂出窍，看万物都带着一层神圣滤镜。

全部埋进去了。我全程张着嘴，忘了呼吸。他俯下身来，轻啄我的嘴唇。“幸好你告诉我，”他说，“不然……不然我们的角色就互换了。你是第一次的话……我有点下不去手。”他调皮地吐了吐舌头。我注意到他的眼角已经溢出泪水。

“是你的话，怎样都无所谓。你要我做什么，我都愿意。”我全身的细胞都在燃烧，说出的话也冒着疯狂的火星。

他动了起来，一上，一下。我叫出声来。他的呼吸也变得粗重。我的手握住他脆弱的那一处，他发出极甜腻的一声惊呼，我的下面瞬间涨大，原来我还远未到达极限。他的泪水和娇吟唤醒了我心底的什么东西，我搂住他的腰，臀部悬空，向上顶弄起来。他惊叫出来，赶快扶住浴缸的边沿以维持平衡，我却坏心地掰开他的手，只许他搂住我的脖子。浴缸的水都溅了出去，动荡的水波消弭着我们最后的距离，放大着身下撞击，他的叫声盖过了水声，清空了我最后一线理智。我的动作加快，很快到达了边界。我咬住他的肩膀，不顾一切地释放出来。手心有湿热的液体喷射，是他与我一同跨过了顶点。水波潋滟，体内、体外一片缭乱。

“对不起……好像……太快了。”我努力平复呼吸，不敢看他。他坐起来，缓缓从我身上抽离。“有谁规定，只能射一次吗？”奶白液体从他腿间流淌下来，我的脸霎时羞红，底下很快又有了反应。

 

在床上的那一次，我们果然坚持得更久。他展示给我许多姿势，似乎想找出我最喜欢哪一种，我却只顾着欣赏他数不尽的魅惑样子。他汗湿的背，他迷离的眼，他绯红的脸颊，他水般散乱的发，他坚持不住时身体的抽搐，他的甜与苦、冷与热……我在他身上留下许多痕迹，我发现我喜欢看他支离破碎的样子。我们做到床单没有干净的地方，做到他虚弱地把我的手推开说他不要了，做到我们什么都射不出来，高潮成为绵长而酸涩的痛楚。然后我们笑了，笑我们的疯狂，笑我们的肮脏。

最后，我们一动不动地躺在地板上。他勉强爬起来，找出新被子为我盖上，然后从背后抱住我。我们就这样睡着了。

 

醒来的时候已是黄昏。他悄无声息地坐在我面前，看着我。床单已经换过，他也已经穿好衣服，似乎等我醒来已有许久。

“饿了吧？”他问，“去吃饭吗？”

我傻傻地点点头。

 

整个晚饭的过程，我像个傻子似的不停说话，我也知道我像个傻子似的，可就是停不住。他就微笑地听着，偶尔接一两句。回家的路上，我回想这一天，感觉好像做梦一样。

直到晚上洗完澡，我看到自己镜中的倒影，有些细节才涌入脑海。我想起他的背上有一道长长的疤痕，从左肩一直延伸到右边腰间，疤痕颜色很淡了，想必是陈年旧伤。让我不安的是那形状，就好像有人从背后鞭笞过他一样。我还想起，他的右颈间有一道齿痕。我今天的确也咬了他，但那是在他的左肩，更何况，那道齿痕呈深棕色，出现已经有几天了。

我想起我到现在都不知道他的全名。他说他是古琴老师，我便信了。他说他常出席重要人物的堂会，那为什么以前从没听说过他？我想起我们过于戏剧的相遇，他这样美得超凡脱俗的人物，为什么会对我“一见钟情”？我想起今晚我说了太多关于我的事，几乎把我的一生都交代了，而我对他还是一无所知。 

我从床上坐起来，睡意全无。


	7. Chapter 7

金发男子在狭窄的房间内踱步，一支烟点上，才发现没有烟灰缸。他啧的一声，对整个状况愈发不满了。钥匙开门的声音。他转过身来，正好对上东方男子诧异的目光。诧异只持续了几秒。东方男子淡淡地关上门，弯腰从鞋柜中拣出一双拖鞋，扔在跟前。“换鞋。”他说。

金发男子不紧不慢地走过来，路上顺手将烟灰掸在唯一一盆绿植里。东方男子皱了皱眉。男人的皮鞋在地板上制造出嗒嗒的声响。他一直走到对方近前，却并不弯腰换鞋，而是突然伸出手臂，将那人揽进怀里。东方男子长发飞扬，脸上却没有丝毫讶异。他们接吻，长发男人很自然地将手臂挂上对方的脖子。这一吻温柔、绵长，悄无声响。长发男人却突然推开高个的对方，兀自换鞋进屋，从橱柜中取出一只烟灰缸。

金发男人跟着他走进厨房，将他圈在流理台前。“这什么鬼地方？还不如家里的阁楼宽敞。”他说。

长发男人毫不费力地挣脱禁锢，将烟灰缸扔在餐桌上。“嫌弃吗？嫌弃就赶快回去。你不该出现在这里。”

“我想你了。”金发男人追上对方，从背后抱住他，低下头蹭着对方耳根说话，高大的身型完全将对方包裹在自己怀里。这次长发的男人没再挣扎，他想说什么，对方却不停蹭着他的耳朵，搞得他极其烦躁，索性拨开对方双臂，逃到阳台上。沙发和卧室在这种时候都不是好选择，这是他的经验。男人的烟扔在茶几上，他抽出一支点上。

“他年龄虽小，人可不傻。被他发现你在这里，我这几个月就白干了。”他吐出一口烟雾，透过窗户检查楼下有没有可疑人物。

“白干了才好呢。赶快跟我回俄罗斯，让那小子的老爸跟我老爸干去吧，咱们坐山观虎斗。”金发男人向他走来，这一次他乖乖留在客厅，没有再上前骚扰对方。

长发男人看着窗外。“你总是说得好像这些都跟你没关系似的。父亲如此处心积虑，还不是为了你。”

“是。把你推到另一个男人怀里，他真的是为了我。”金发男人的语气变了，东方男子转过身来，眉目忽然温柔。

“我也是为了你。”他说。

“我知道。”金发男人低下头去，避开了他的目光。

“米沙。”

“哼？”

“说正事吧。”

金发男人叹一口气，轰地坐进沙发里，自然而然地将双腿搭到茶几上。长发男子走到餐桌前，掸了掸烟灰。

“他是一出生就被领养的，你不觉得这很有趣吗？”长发男人转过身，倚靠餐桌站立，先前的温柔无影无踪，“叶不是从街上随便捡了一个小孩，而是早就计划好了，非他不可。为什么？他的亲生父母是谁，你没想过吗？”

被唤作米沙的男人点上第二支烟，勉强配合着恋人思考。“这么多年，好奇他身世的人多了，从来没人查出什么来。”

“啊哈，可他们都没和他睡过。”美人的语气里有一丝属于职业间谍的骄傲。

“喂，我还在这儿呢。”男人的眉头拧在了一起。

“抱歉，”美人吐吐舌头，“他告诉我，他很小的时候，见过一个高大的男人来找父亲，那一天他本不应该出现在家里，是他的朋友央求着要去他家的大宅子看看，他才偷偷跑回去的。在大厅，他看到了那个男人。和他父亲差不多高，也许还要高出一点，穿着黑色的西装，无比严肃。那个人看见了他，却没有和他父亲说，而是盯着他看了很久。他说，他到现在都记得那人的目光，很平淡，却能令人呼吸静止。然后父亲转回了身，那人也就收回了目光，跟父亲一起消失在走廊后头。他听到一点两人的对话，他们说的不是英语，也不是粤语，而是一种陌生的语言。后来他再也没见过那个人。”美人停顿了一会儿，将早已燃尽的烟熄灭在烟灰缸里。“任何调查都比不上个人的记忆。我敢肯定，这个神秘的男人就是他身世的关键。”

“不是英语，也不是粤语，难道是……？”

两人目光相遇。金发男人的脸上慢慢浮现一抹邪恶的笑。“的确有趣。如果这是真的……”

“……加上你手里的情报，不怕叶不听话。”

“……我们手里就有了一张对抗父亲的王牌。”

两人的话同时说完。空气霎时安静。美人难以置信地看着自己的恋人，后者的目光却是自信而平静。“怎么，你不相信我会对付那个老家伙？”

“他是你父亲，米海尔。”

“那他更应该理解我的愤怒。如果有人敢把他最爱的人置于险境，还要她出卖身体，他会怎么做？他会将罪魁祸首千刀万剐，眉头都不会皱一下。”

“你不知道你在说什么，米海尔，收回这句话。”

“我在说什么我清楚得很。你离开莫斯科的那天我就想好了，这种任人摆布的日子我过够了，如果那老家伙以为我会眼睁睁看着他把你从我身边夺走，那他就大错特错了。以前我不插手家族生意，不是我不能，只是不想。如果必须弑父夺权才能把你留在身边，那很简单，我弑父夺权便是了。”

“米海尔，你给我好好听着：我的命是阿尔巴托夫家族给的，如果没有父亲，二十七年前我就冻死街边了，我为阿尔巴托夫家族做什么都是应当的——”

“你少听他的鬼话！我不许！你才给我好好听着：这个世界上，我在乎的只有你一个，谁敢动你，别说是老爸了，就是天王老子本人，我都要他灰飞烟灭。你在听吗？你最好给我好好的，不要用自己的安危来挑战我的底线。你要是敢出事，我要整个欧亚大陆为你陪葬。”

金发男子的脸贴在恋人面前，他的眼中燃着疯狂的火光，身体仿佛带电，被他困在双臂间的那人却好似绝缘。那人平静地说：“我以为我们的目标是一致的，没想到，你的枪口从一开始就对准自己人。”

“我不允许有人伤害你。利用你也不可以。”

“米海尔，你敢伤害父亲，就从我的死尸上踏过去。”

空气是死一般的寂静。两人就这样僵持着，谁都不愿先动一下。然后，米海尔突然大笑起来，他后退，还长发男子以自由。

“现在争这些还早吧？一切都只是猜测。子弹还没上膛，谈对谁开枪有什么意义？”

长发男人似乎也累了，他转过身，摆摆手道：“你走吧。剩下的交给我就好。”

那人却忽然将他翻转过来，力道之猛令他脚下一绊，娇小的身躯被男人顺势攥在手里。男人的唇袭下来，吻住他，这次吻得要凶狠许多。

“告诉我，你和他是怎么做的？”

“别耍小孩子脾气了，放开我，你该走了……”

“告诉我。”

“无聊！放开我！嗯……”

俄罗斯人借着体型优势，把东方男子完全压制在身下，从下身开始脱他的衣服。后者试图推开他，却总是差点力气。更何况，在那人的手掌触到他皮肤的瞬间，他整个人便瘫软下去，依偎到恋人怀里。他修长的手臂缠绕住恋人，后者轻轻一抬，便把他放到桌上。

“告诉我。”简单的命令，快速、毫不留情的动作。美人艰难喘息，双手狠狠攀住对方肩膀。

“米……米沙……我们在一起……多少年了？”

“从记事开始，有你就有我，有我就有你，时间不过是个数字。”

“那你还不了解我吗？……哈啊……米沙……快一点，我不行了……”

“了解你什么？你不说，我就不给你。”

“……我在乎的也只有你啊！你这个混蛋！哈啊啊……！”

从开始到结束不过几分钟的时间，美人珍珠白的液体倾泻在恋人手里。是太久没被他碰了吗？他只知道，在那人的怀里，自己的体温总是要高几度。他将脸埋进对方衣襟，软绵绵说道：“……所以答应我，这种无聊的问题，别再问了，好吗？”

高大的男人拥抱住他，温热的大手覆上他的脑后，沉声道：“我答应你。”

“还有，米沙……”

“什么？”

“我也想你。”

 

所有这些，都是我很久以后才知道的。那时候，他们两人都已从我的生命中消失很久了。父亲也已不在人世，而我变成了我最不愿成为的那个人。然而，当我听闻这段往事的时候，我的心中没有嫉妒，没有苦闷，而是被一种久违的情绪所占据。那是一种好像清风拂过荷塘般带着淡香的情绪。

有人把它叫作初恋。我不确定，我有没有资格使用这个字眼。


	8. Chapter 8

早晨醒来以后，我们又做了一次。怕他累到，这次我没有进去。他在我怀里缓慢地扭动，用他娴熟的唇和手带给我高潮。阳光和我的液体一同洒在他身上。

昨夜是我第一次在他家留宿。我问他：今晚我可以不走吗？他说：好啊。就这么简单。他甚至早已准备了我的睡衣和换洗衣服，最后脸红的反而是我。今天是我们在一起后的第19天。人说天上一日，地上一年，也许和他在一起后的每一天都在天上吧，这段时间我好像把自己短短的一生重新活了一遍。

有一次，我半开玩笑地问他：“你的另一个情人，可以让我见见吗？”他放下手中书本，一脸茫然地看着我。“可是我并没有另一个情人啊。”他说，稍作停顿，又补充道：“而且你也不是我的情人。你是我的男朋友啊。”说完冲我甜甜地一眨眼，我立刻像小麻雀一样飞过去，把他扑倒在沙发上，撞掉了他的书也不管。我按住他的手腕，问他：“真的？我是你男朋友？”“不然呢？你还想做我的什么？”他魅惑一笑。我浑身的血一时间甚至不知道往哪里涌。

他拉下领口，露出那块让我耿耿于怀的伤痕。“你是看到了这个吧？”他问。我不好意思承认，只好别过头去，支支吾吾地说些不成句子的词语。他解释道：“是我自己抓的，皮肤过敏。我这个指甲又稍微有点长。”的确，他右手的指甲是稍微长出指腹一点的，是他弹琴时的习惯。可如果我没看错的话，那明明是个齿痕……未及细看，他已经重新拉好领口。那之后不久，那道痕迹就消失了。

现在，他从床上坐起来，我的手追溯着他光裸的后背，那道长长的伤疤好像一只古董盒子，里面装着他所有的秘密。也许有一天他会自愿将钥匙交到我手里，在那之前，我不会主动去问。他的秘密和他一样，都是不可亵渎的存在。

洗完澡后，他在晨光中取下挂在墙上的琴，将之平放于琴桌上。

“你要练琴了吗？我在这里不影响你吗？”我站在卫生间门口，嘴里喊着牙膏泡沫问他。原来他都是早上练琴的吗？怪不得我到现在都没见过。

他摇摇头。“你只管做你的，不影响。”

我点点头，回到卫生间。漱口的时候，琴音响起。我脑海中一下子浮现出高山流水这个词。我悄悄从卫生间探出头来，欣赏他抚琴。第一次见面的时候，也是这么远的距离，他低头抚琴，我没听到琴音，只记住了他。现在，他穿着睡袍，没完全吹干的头发湿答答束在脑后，不似初识时华丽，却有一种不可名状的亲切与温柔，令人想要保护。

他一曲奏完。我轻手轻脚地从卫生间出来，好像身处寂静山林中，动作太大怕会吓到午睡的小动物。他双手离琴，转头看我。我没头没脑地来一句：“你上次说要教我弹琴，是认真的吗？”

他稍稍一愣，然后笑了。“怎么？你还真想学？就你这坐不住的性子？”

“那要看我坐在哪里了。”我忽然玩心大起，三两步跑到他面前，在他腿中间坐下，后背贴上他的胸脯，双手装模作样地悬于琴上。“好了，开始吧！”

他低沉的笑声按摩在我脑后。他握住我两手，由下至上依次拨动七根琴弦。

“右手拨弦，左手取音，演奏时眼看左手，不可左顾右盼。左手无动作，右手拨弦，这叫散音……左手轻点，右手拨弦，这叫泛音……左手将弦按在琴面上，右手拨弦，这叫按音……这叫吟音……这叫滑音……”

他白皙修长的右手覆盖我笨拙的手，教我八种指法：擘、抹、勾、打、托、挑、剔、摘……我的心思却渐渐不在琴上。我问他：“你学琴多久了？”

“好多年了。”

“你师父是谁？”

“我没有师父，是自学的。”

“这东西这么难，自学能学会吗？”

他略一沉吟，说道：“技艺不难，难在悟性。古琴和别的乐器不同，不是学会了指法就能弹的。古人看雉鸡争飞也有诗意。曲意不在琴上，在心里。”

“哦……”我转过头，近距离看着他，“你多大来着？”

他扑哧一笑：“我确实从小就被人说是怪人，喜欢的都是一些老人家的东西。”

我顺势靠在他怀里。“有的时候，我觉得我对你真的一无所知。”

“你想知道什么呢？”他拨弄着我的头发问。

“比如……比如那么多乐器，你为什么偏偏喜欢古琴？甚至把它作为职业？你的父母是做什么的？他们也是音乐家吗？比如……你有几个交心的朋友？你小时候是坐在第一排的那种模范生吗，还是坐在后排一言不发的那种？你爱过谁、伤害过谁、又被谁伤害过……你在哪里出生、在哪里长大、在哪座城市停留得最久、最想在哪里生活……喜欢清晨还是夜晚，冬天还是夏天，书还是电影，茶还是咖啡……爱吃什么，不爱吃什么，喜欢什么颜色的衣服，听到谁的歌会忍不住跳舞……总之你的一切我都想知道，然后记在小本本上，锁起来，不给别人看。”说到这里，我自己都觉得有点丢脸了，干脆站起来，往厨房跑去。我打算泡壶茶，他这里有好几种茶，我打算好好挑一挑。

他半晌没有声音，然后幽幽地叫我：“陶。”我转回头。他直直地望着前方，刚才的声音仿佛是我臆想出来的。“陶，”他又叫了我一次。“哈？怎么？你说。”“谢谢你。”

我一愣。没等我回话，他已兀自弹起琴来。是我的悟性开了吗？他的琴音里，似乎有一些不一样的东西。

 

下午他说要出去教课，我一人漫无目的地在街上瞎逛。说实话，这两周忙着谈恋爱，功课都落下了，好歹我也是个医科学生，属于课业重到根本没资格谈恋爱的那种。今天我良心发现，想起那两本没做的习题，找了家安静的咖啡馆，乖乖坐下自习了。然而，短短一个小时后，我忽然想起附近有一家商场开幕，也许有什么新奇东西呢？也许有适合他的东西？我立刻放下了笔。十分钟后，我已经站在新开业商场的一层，习题集收在双肩包里，作业大概就做了十分之一吧。

一家一家店逛过去，我开始感到恐慌：照这个节奏，我怕把整个商场买下来啊！他……他穿什么都好看啊！他人那么漂亮，衣柜却那么单薄，我完全看不下去啊！其实我从小就对服饰、布料什么的特别有感觉，别的男孩可以只带几件换洗T恤就出去旅行，我永远不会，出席重要场合也从来打扮得一丝不苟。今天，我感觉过去所有的积累都派上了用场。尽管他不在身边，我还是能准确判断出哪件衣服、哪种布料适合他，尺码什么的也不在话下。我必须时刻提醒自己，不要买太多，别吓到他，不然我真的控制不住自己刷卡的手。

就在我第N次在导购欣喜的笑容中递出信用卡的时候，我听到外面一阵骚动。我探出头去，正好看到几个高大的西装男追着一个脖子上挂着相机的年轻男子从我面前跑过。有一个西装男留下向围观人群解释，说是一点小误会，叫大家不要看了都散了吧。令我警觉的是那男人跑步的姿态：步伐不稳，双腿打颤，呼吸好像也很不规则的样子，难道……？！身为准医生的自觉让我不能就这样放任不管。我飞快地收起信用卡，扔下背包。“帮我看着包，里面有我作业！”我匆忙吩咐导购，然后拔腿冲了出去。

 

那年轻男人倒不傻，我找到他的时候，他已经甩掉了一众西装男。他靠着卫生间尽头的墙壁，瘫坐在地上，脑袋靠在隔壁单间的门上，呼吸粗浅不稳，看起来随时要吐的样子。即使是这种时候，他还是像保命一样护着他的相机。我冲到他面前，拨开他紧闭的双眼：瞳孔放大，是药物中毒的症状。我撩起他亚麻色的头发。“喂！能听到我说话吗？我现在叫急救。你坚持一下！”我摸出手机，快速拨号，他却抓住了我的手腕，很焦急地说着什么，我却听不懂他的话。口齿不清也是症状之一，看来这人中毒不轻，必须赶快急救。“不要着急，医生马上就来了！”我安抚他，他却艰难地坐了起来，使劲摇头。他又说了什么，这次我听出来了，他说的不是中文。“Japanese?” 我试探地问。对方拼命点头。“Hold on! Help is on the way! Right now, you need to VOMIT.” 我扶起他，试图帮他挪进旁边的单间，他竟然推开了我。劲儿还挺大？！

 

漫长的十五分钟后，救护车终于到了，患者顺利被接走。我本来还担心那些西装男或者他们的老板会出来阻挠，但很奇怪，整个过程顺利得不像话。我陪着他上了救护车。

救护车上，我出于好奇，拿过他的相机，想看看这人到底拍了什么，会被这样高调追杀。照片一张一张翻过去，我的呼吸逐渐停滞，脑袋有点发晕。

照片的中心是一个陌生中年男子，高大的身型，深色的西装，威严气息力透屏幕。其中有一张，他直直向镜头看来，很明显已经发现了有人偷拍。

那双眼睛，我分明在哪里见过。


	9. Chapter 9

整个急救的过程非常顺利。确实是药物中毒，至于具体是什么药物，还要等分析报告。在男子的贴身衣物中发现了证件，他的确是日本人，名叫高羽秋仁，23岁。此刻，高羽君安安静静躺在病床上，经过这么一大通折腾，终于睡着了。我坐在床尾的小凳子上，心不在焉地把玩着他的证件，等他醒过来。他的宝贝相机我给他放在了床头。我时不时会不由自主地看过去。

那个相机里的男人，我的确在哪里见过。那样令人过目不忘的眼神……我心中已有一个猜测，但还需证实。

医院的冷气开得不是很足，六月的香港闷热得很，我忍不住开始拿高羽君的证件当扇子使。扇了没两下，病房的门开了。

相机里的那个人，梳着照片上那款背头，穿着照片上那套三件套西装，像照片上一样威风凛凛地走了进来。我脑子里轰的一响，一下子记起了他是谁。

他看见我，只是顿了一顿。

 

“请你先出去一下。”他用标准的英文对我说，虽然用了“请”字，但听起来最多算“温和的命令”。“我还是在这里吧，是我给他做的急救，我对他的症状比较了解。”我说。开什么玩笑？他就是因为偷拍你才被下药、被追杀，你现在让我出去？我回来他死了怎么办？来人微一皱眉，站在他身后的邵医生立刻站出来，扶住我的肩，亲切地对我说：“陶，放心吧，这位先生认识高羽君，医药费也是他付的。”虽然对来人一百个怀疑，但主治医生都这样说了，我一个路人也实在找不出什么理由赖在这里，只好出去。

病房的门在我身后关上。我回头看了一眼，发现那个神秘男人也在看着我。

 

我在这层楼漫无目的地闲逛，正准备下楼，步子又退了回来。隔壁那间房门紧闭的办公室里，似乎有一把熟悉的声音传来。那是我早上才告别的声音，其主人现在应该在某达官显贵的家里，教小孩子弹琴。他压低了声音说话，但房门隔音不好，还是被我听到了。我轻手轻脚靠到门旁。他的声音像清澈的溪水，凉润透明却深不见底，从门后渗透出来。

“您的确没有见过我，因为我不是代表叶先生而来。”对方没有说话。短暂的空白。他的脚步声。再开口时，他的语气稍有变化，亲密了一些，好像在交代一个只有对方能听的秘密。“我是替陶先生而来。您明白的吧？他有所察觉了。”

“是这样吗？”医生叹了口气，“终究是纸包不住火啊。不过……”

“我理解，您不能披露患者的隐私。如果病历不能给我看，那么至少，告诉我们该做什么样的准备？”他的声音几乎是乞求一般。

我的心已经停止跳动。他在说什么？我完全听不懂。

医生又叹了一口气。“我只能说，叶先生是很好的人，我个人对他的状况感到非常惋惜。陶少爷我只见过几次，是个很有前途的年轻人，我希望……我希望这件事不会影响到他秋季开学。”

飞沉吟片刻。“多谢您。我懂了。”

他的脚步声向门靠近，我这才想起找地方躲。楼梯就在旁边，我踮起脚尖，快步跑到楼下。我向楼道尽头奔跑，好想此刻除了奔跑没有更好的事情做。我的大脑快炸了。他刚刚说了什么？父亲……父亲病了吗？为什么瞒着我？而这一切又和他有什么关系？为什么每个人都在说谎？为什么？！

我喘着气跑回到高羽秋仁的病房，房门开着，一众西装男等候在外面，为首的是一名戴眼镜的高个男子，他正在训斥一名下属。他说的是日语，我听不懂，但下属不停鞠躬道歉的姿态我懂。此时，他们的老大从病房里出来了，所有人立即噤声，笔直站好。他们的老大，那个相机里的男人，目光跨过所有人，直直看向了我。

一如多年以前。

我向他跨出一步。

楼道尽头，另一扇门打开，飞走了出来。他的长发束成麻花辫搭在胸前，并不是早上分别时的发型。他的身后跟着一位五十来岁模样的医生。忽然，飞一抬头，目光穿透一整个楼层的纷扰，准确无误地找到了我。

三个男人，就这样定定站在楼层两端，没有人先动。


	10. Chapter 10

奔跑的脚踩中泥泞的水洼，激起一丛乱糟糟的水花。少年在雨中狂奔，像没头脑的野兽。像粗刃割裂布帛，他试图割裂这座城市，用双腿，在他的现实与梦境之间杀出一条血路，笨拙而义无反顾。

从医院到那间公寓是一段漫长的距离，但只要跑着总会到的，不是吗？只要他一直跑，一直跑，也许这雨水可以冲刷他的梦境，也许口中的血腥味可以麻醉他的记忆，也许他的肺和他的肌肉终将支持不住，他会倾倒在这冰冷的街上，就这样被世界遗忘，遗忘。

但他仍然在跑。他自己也不知道，是一种什么样的信念，支持他一路横冲直撞，不要命地狂奔。他祈祷看到什么呢？看到那间公寓并不存在，一切只是他的臆想吗？看到大火吞噬了那个人曾经存在的痕迹，连同所有他背叛的证据吗？还是看到，那个人就好好地待在那里，像他们早上分别前一样，喝着他泡的一杯茶，长发披在肩上，还有点睡眼惺忪，晨光像细碎的宝石，为他温柔的面孔打上一层缤纷光泽，世间全部色彩也不过凝聚在他眼中。像慢动作一般，他朱唇微启，说道——

“谢谢你，陶。”

是过度震惊使我灵魂出窍吗？我竟然像全知全能的上帝一样，俯瞰着我的身体、我的行动，和我的记忆。而它们一切都是那么可笑。

我终于停下了脚步。到了。他的公寓就在那里，仍然是世界剧变前的模样，那窗帘、那栏杆，和早上离去时没有两样，它们不知道，我在这短短的六个小时内经历了什么。我上楼，来到那扇熟悉的门前，手中攥着他早上离去时留给我的钥匙，心想：一切，都在你的计划之中吗？我开门。

房间维持着我们离去时的模样。他什么都没带走，除了那张琴。

 

我忘不了，走廊尽头他转身离去的样子。没有任何慌张，没有任何要和我解释的意思，就那样干脆地一转身，背影也是冰凉。

我的大脑像被鞭子抽了一下，我如梦方醒，撒开步子要去追他，却被神秘男人抓住了肩膀。

“放开我！”我冲他大喊。

那人的手掌极度有力，抓得我肩膀生疼。我奋力甩开他。“你是谁？凭什么管我？！”我吼道。

那人眉毛一挑。“我以为你知道我是谁。”

我干脆平静下来，反正现在也追不上飞了。“我记得你，但我不知道你是谁。你是父亲的朋友吗？”我问。

“朋友……”那人阴沉地笑了一声，我莫名感到后背一阵寒意。他的声音极度低沉，极具穿透力，像淬火的刀蜿蜒穿过我的心脏。这是他周围的人每天都在经历的感受吗？危险，是笼罩在此人周边、一股不可明说的气氛。“不如你自己问问你父亲，我算不算他的朋友。相信他已经知道我在香港了。”

“你叫什么？”我问。

“麻见隆一。”那人说道。

彼时我的心里只有飞，过后很久才想起来：那人并没有问我的名字。

 

雨下了好久。我回到别墅的时候，已经全身湿透。天黑了，一道闪电打亮我在门上的倒影，狼狈至极。

吉尔为我开门。“嘘，小声点，老爷已经睡了。”

“我不管，”我大步走进别墅，“我有话要和他说。”

“哎呀你轻点呀！”吉尔追在我屁股后面，压低声音问我，“你这几天干什么去了？几天不见人影，今天突然叫人往家里送这么一大堆东西，还有你自己的背包也叫人送回来？你发什么神经啊？”

“东西呢？”我心不在焉地问。

“放在你房间了。”

“哦。你们分了吧。我不要了。”我随口一说，人已站在父亲房间门口。

“什么？！”吉尔惊呼，而后赶快收声，“你不是发烧了吧？来，我摸摸额头。”

她伸手上来，我啪地甩开她的手。“我没事！我要见父亲！你不是说他睡了吗？为什么不在房间？”

“我在这。”父亲沉稳的声音响在我背后。他手里捧着一本书，还穿着白天的衣服，丝毫没有准备入睡的意思。“不是有话要问我吗？跟我来。谢谢你，吉尔，你休息吧。”说罢转身向书房的方向走去。我立刻跟上。

 

“麻见隆一，是谁？”我关上门便问。

父亲将书放在桌上，插入一片黄铜书签。“在我回答你的问题之前，你是不是应该先回答我几个问题？”他说。

我当然知道他要问什么。我紧抿双唇，不发一言。这注定是一场持久战。

“那天我问你那个人是谁，你说是在路上偶然遇到的，我便知道你在说谎。”父亲说道。他的语气十分平静，听不出任何波澜起伏。“我们这样的人，字典里就没有偶然二字。还说要做我的接班人，这点道理，我以为你懂。”

是雨水浸透了骨肉吧，抑或是失望浸透了灵魂，我的身体开始不住地颤抖，来不及阻止，眼泪已经大颗大颗落下。“父亲，我爱他……”声音之孱弱令我自己都为之害怕。

父亲叹了一口气，语气几不可察地软了一点。“我知道。”他转过身去，沉默许久，最后说：“记住这种感觉吧。一生一次，够了。”他的声音中有一种陌生的伤感，我停止了哭泣，静静听他说。“你没有错。爱一个人，是要这样的，奋不顾身，抛弃理智。如果你从一开始就冷静分析了，我反而要怀疑自己，是不是对你的教育有问题。”他转过身来看着我，说：“陶，也许你已经知道了，我将不久于人世。能活着看到你恋爱的模样，我很开心。”

“父亲！”我冲过去抱住他，“父亲，这不是真的！您一直身体很好，没有理由会……一定是哪里弄错了！”

父亲安抚地拍着我的头，像小时候一样。“没有弄错。这病已经跟随我很久了，最近爆发了而已。我的命，本就悬在刀尖上，以这样文明的方式结束，已经算便宜了我啦。”

我的眼泪再次汹涌而出。我恨自己的软弱，恨自己的愚钝，整日在父亲面前却没注意到他的异样，在他病入膏肓的这段时间还沉溺床榻之间，甚至把他的秘密拱手送给敌人……

父亲像是看穿了我的想法，他握着我的肩膀，猛力把我从拥抱中剥开。他大力摇晃着我的身子，强迫我正视他的眼睛。“陶，看着我！”

我照做。他咬牙说道：“我不是说过了吗？你没有错。你没有错。听懂了吗？”我机械地点点头。“你没有错，我也没有错，只是命运如此，没什么好抱怨的，听明白了吗？”

我点点头。“听明白了吗？”他再次问我。“听明白了，父亲。”我郑重答道。

窗外雨水滴答，夜已深了。父亲破天荒地在书房点燃了一颗烟。他静静吸着，不发一言。我看着他。我从没见过父亲的这一面，回想起来，我好像从没认真观察过父亲，父亲大我不多，区区廿余年，在我眼里，他一直是那个高大、权威、独当一面、有着用不完精力的男人，为何一夜之间，他就老了？我轻声道：“那个人是谁，您不问了吗？”

“不问了。过几天，自然就知道了。”父亲吐出一口烟雾，慢慢地说，“过几天，一切就结束了。”

一颗烟吸完，父亲走到我面前。“你不是想知道麻见隆一是谁吗？我现在告诉你。”

我的五脏六腑都为之一紧。我忽然不想知道了。


	11. Chapter 11

父亲让我先去洗了个澡，以免感冒。回到书房时，父亲罕见地坐在那张皮沙发里，吸着烟，等着我。他面前的烟灰缸里已经积聚了许多烟头。我悄无声息地在他对面坐下。他点上一颗新的烟，说：

“我认识麻见，是在二十五年前。那个时候我二十岁，他也还没到三十。那个时候，我还是个普通人。

“我的父母是早年偷渡到日本的，我在日本出生，有一个日本名字，父母却只叫我的中文名，他们无时无刻不在提醒我，我是中国人，只是碰巧生在日本。他们没有忘记，周围的人也没有忘记，我从小生活在贫穷和异样的眼光中，很早就懂得要想活下去只能靠自己。我还在上初中时，父母在一场事故中意外身亡，我被迫搬离原来的家，到救济所生活。勉强挨到高中毕业，我孤身一人来到东京，没有告诉任何人。

“因为没有大学文凭，工作不是那么好找。我仗着体格不错，语言能力也还可以，在新宿一家俱乐部找到了个服务生的差事，但只负责外场，所有别人不愿碰的脏活、累活、麻烦活，都归我。有一天晚上，一辆没有牌照的黑色轿车停在门口，司机下车，拉开后门，从车上走下来一个年轻人。说他年轻，只限于年龄，他周身散发着一种久经沙场的威严，他的脸上没有表情，一身黑色西装和风衣，昂首阔步走进来，周围的人都退避三舍。他像一颗黑曜石，在那个夜里散发着无与伦比的寒光。那是我第一次见到麻见隆一。”

父亲顿了顿。我回想自己与麻见隆一的短暂会面，不得不赞同父亲的描述。父亲接着说：

“那天晚上，他应该没有看到我，至少我是这么以为的。我一直在外场忙，而他一进俱乐部就消失了，除了经理没有人知道他是去干什么的。后来我才听说，他才是那家俱乐部真正的老板，全东京的高级俱乐部大部分都在他的管辖范围内，至于他真正的实力，无人知晓。

“那之后不久，我因为对一起突发事件处理得当而被调到内场。其实我很明白，经理把我调到内场的真实目的。虽然歌舞伎町以不泄露客人隐私为行业准则，但有效的信息还是很值钱的，而会四种语言的我，便是经理最有力的赚钱工具。

“那之后不久，我再次见到了他。

“和初次见面不同，这次他是以普通客人的身份出现的，带了两位商业伙伴一起，包下了整个场子。为表诚意，他只带了一名保镖，对方也一样。不知道出于什么原因，经理指派了我负责当晚的侍应，在当时，那是远超我职位的责任。不过我接下了。没理由拒绝的，不是吗？

“第一次上酒时我就听出来了，那两人是香港人，他们的日语很流利，互相交谈时也使用日语而不是粤语，乍看之下毫无问题，可几番上酒之后我便发现了蹊跷：那两人唯一的保镖竟然完全不懂日语。期间，麻见为显示主人风度，请两位保镖都坐下，他自己的保镖立刻鞠躬致谢，而后悄无声息地在老板身后不远落座，那名香港保镖却毫无反应，甚至没有向自己的老板征求同意。解释只有一个，那就是他根本没有意识到麻见在对他说话。他的老板自然很快就化解了尴尬，说在香港想找个会外语的手下真不容易，满地只有没上过学的古惑仔云云，大家笑笑便过去了。我却留意起那名保镖。偌大香港，以这两位大佬的能力，不会连个懂日语的保镖都找不到。异国涉险，贴身保镖连对方语言都听不懂，岂不是置自己性命于不顾？

“我留心那名保镖，发现只有当他的老板偶尔蹦出一个粤语词的时候，他的表情才会发生微妙的变化。是了，如果你不懂外语，那么你只能从一段对话中捕捉到一两个母语词，如果懂外语，反而会失去重点，抓不住‘信号’。他虽然坐得笔直，左手中指却总是不受控制地敲击膝盖，这是紧张的表现。我看向那两个香港人。他们今晚的目的一定不简单。

“等了很久，终于，麻见起身，走向卫生间。保镖立刻站起来，他则摆摆手，拒绝了下属的保护。我赶快跟去卫生间，等在洗手池旁，为他呈上毛巾。正在我紧张犹豫的时候，他却先开口了。

“‘说吧，你有什么发现？’他说。我愣在原地。他转头看我，似乎我此刻的惊讶才是今晚唯一的意外。‘怎么？你能读懂别人的肢体语言，我就不能？一整晚你都盼着我赶快来卫生间吧？就像个发情的小骚货。说实话，你来回踱步的样子真的很招人烦，我差一点就想开枪打死你而不是他们了。’

“我愣住了，一来是没想到自己被看得如此透彻，二来是没人用这种语言和我交谈过。不过我很快恢复了，我想起我们为什么站在这里。‘老板，他们在用粤语传递信号，那名保镖的身上很可能有发信装置，您现在很危险。’我快速总结道。‘很好，’他说，‘今晚指派你负责，果然没错。’他冲我狡黠地一笑，我才明白，原来一切早在他掌握之中。‘不用担心，你做你的事就好。今天过后，会有人来接你。’他说，然后扔掉毛巾，步出了卫生间，与来时并无二致。

“剩下的事乏善可陈。对方刚要发动袭击，就被麻见的人包围了，起义还未开始就结束了。两位大佬只能乖乖坐下，逐一接受麻见的条件。我站在暗处，亲眼见证了这名年轻实力者深藏的锋芒。第二天一早，一辆黑色轿车直接开到我家楼下，把我带走了。那间公寓，和我当时留在屋子里的东西，我再也没有见过。”

父亲将烟熄灭，而后机械性地又点上一根，却忘了去吸。他转头看向漆黑的窗外，有一瞬间好像不知身在何处。

“我不是个野心勃勃的人，但同时，如果有机会摆在我面前，我也不会让它溜走。我就是这样一个人。麻见一定也看透了这一点。

“我在麻见手下三年，从连他面都见不到的最基层，做到可以进出他办公室的核心圈，到最后，香港线的生意已经几乎由我全权负责。我对自己的人生十分满意，我以为这辈子就这样了。然后，忽然有一天，他把一个新的机会摆在我面前，这一次，我却不想抓住。

“他想让我离开日本，到香港去，换一个新的身份，接管一家新的公司。他将切断一切与我的联系，未来五年甚至十年内，我们将不再见面。他没有告诉我这样做的具体原因，只问我可否接受这样的安排，而我……我不可以。”

父亲的烟兀自燃烧着，长长的烟灰坠落在地上，一片小小的狼藉。

“事实是，我和他在那时已经不再是单纯的上下级关系。他在把我接出贫民窟后不久，就和我发生了关系，他说他在我身上同时看到了两种潜力，一种是作为下属的，另一种是作为情人的，他不想浪费任一种，也不认为两者一定冲突。我没有让他失望。整整三年，我从没有让我们的私人关系影响到工作，一次也没有。然而那一天，当他突然通知我，他决定把我从他生命中剔除的时候……我无法接受。这样的反应，连我自己都没有想到。我违反了约定，他本可以惩罚我，他本该惩罚我，但他没有。相反，他对我更加重视了。

“时间过得很快，又一个三年过去了。就在我以为他已经改变了心意的时候，他忽然交给我最后一项任务——”

我屏住呼吸，等待父亲说出那个我早已猜到的答案。

“——帮他养大一个婴孩。”

我忍不住惊呼。父亲却忽然笑得温柔。

“没错，陶。那个婴孩，就是你。”

“那么，我是麻见的……？”

父亲摇摇头。“说真的，我不知道。我当时也问他了，‘麻见，他是你的孩子吗？’这样问无疑是越界了，但我已经不在乎了。他没有说是，也没有说不是，只是用他惯常的冷峻又带一丝玩味的表情看着我，说，‘和你有什么关系吗？你不需要知道他的父母是谁，你只需要知道，他是有资格成为我继承人的孩子，别给我搞砸了。’

“一如往常，他什么都没有说，却期待别人准确地猜出他的意思并且服从，我已经厌倦了他的控制欲，我不想再做他的人偶。于是我说，‘我会比你要求的做得更好。他将超越那个身份。他将成为毁灭你的那个人。’我直直看进麻见的眼睛，说，‘我赌他根本不是麻见家的孩子，我赌他不过是你从街上捡的弃儿，你不过是要找个理由，逼迫我接受你三年前的计划。你太了解我了，除了日本，香港是我唯一还算熟悉的地方，如果要找一个地方，隐姓埋名为你培养一名合格的继承人，去香港，主导香港，是我唯一的选择。你真的很有耐心，用三年的时间向我开出一个我无法拒绝的条件。告诉我，三年前你要我接管的那家公司还在吗？过去的这一千多个日夜，我们不过是在原地打转吗？’

“麻见的眼神忽然危险。他说，‘原地打转的只有你，叶。我已经不是三年前的我，你也是时候长大了。’之后，他没有说更多的话，没有肯定或者否定我的猜测，只是点燃了一支烟，然后递给我一张去香港的机票。

“我接过机票，却不能容忍自己就这样转身离开，这样顺从地退场。‘麻见隆一，’我直呼他的姓名，他不悦地转头看我，我说，’要我接受任务可以，但我也有我的条件：从今往后，我不再是你的下属，你也不再是我的上司。既然你已不需要我，我也不再需要你。如果有一天，我们站在对立面上，不要期待我会手下留情。’

“他眉毛一挑，我的心忽然被胜利感充满。他向我走来，一口烟呼在我脸上，而后将烟蒂丢在脚下，碾灭。‘我拭目以待。’他冷冷地说。

“‘我会尽力。’我说，不过我想这句话他应该没有听到，因为他已走过我的身旁，消失在码头的黑暗处了。

“那之后，十九年过去了，我没有再见过他。”

父亲的故事说完了，但我总感觉他还是保留了一些东西。

“我小的时候，他来见过您一次吧？”

父亲的脸上掠过一丝惊讶，但很快又消失。“是的，我忘记了。是你很小的时候。你看到他了吗？”

我点点头。“是我小学的时候。有一天我和同学偷跑回家，在客厅看见了他。您往偏厅去了，他在回廊那里等着您，我躲在桌子下面，他看到了我。他的眼神……怎么说呢，很冷淡，却令人过目不忘。这么多年过去了，再看到那双眼睛，我还是一眼就认出了他。”

“那个人是这样的。”父亲说。

“父亲……”我小心翼翼地问，“那么，我的父母到底是谁呢？您后来没有查出来吗？”

父亲起身，走到书柜旁，按动机关，一个小型吧台从书柜后显现。父亲给自己倒了一杯威士忌，抿了一口，而后又倒了一杯，向我走来。以他现在的身体状况，大概不应该饮酒，但今晚，我不想阻止他。

父亲将酒杯放在我面前。我们碰杯。父亲说：“我查过了，没有结果。在把你交给我之前，麻见一定做了充足的准备。唯一可以确认的是：你对他很重要，他希望你变得强大，至于是作为伙伴、敌人还是继承者，就只有他自己知道了。”

我默默品尝杯中辛辣的液体，良久，终于开口问道：“您觉得……飞——我只知道他叫飞，他没有告诉过我他的全名——和这件事情有关系吗？”

“孩子，我不想对你说谎。他接近你一定是有目的的，每一句你对他说过的话，都可能成为他将来用在你身上的武器。如果你对他说过麻见的事……那么我刚刚对你说过的话，他大概都已经知道了。只要有足够的手段，查出我的过去，并不是什么难事。”

“他是谁？您大致有想法了吗？”我问。

父亲摇摇头。“我的敌人太多了。多事之秋，他的背后是谁都有可能。不过我有一个直觉，这件事可能和俄罗斯的阿尔巴托夫家族有关。”

“阿尔巴托夫？”

父亲点点头。“老阿尔巴托夫是个好勇斗狠的人，就算近年来疾病缠身，也未免太过沉寂了。以我对他的了解，他不是那种会安安静静退休的人。”

我再次沉默了。“父亲，我给您带来危险了吗？”

父亲将一只手放在我的膝盖上。他的手心很暖，稍稍稳住了我波动的内心。“别担心，我能坐上今天这个位置，靠的不是运气。倒是你，留给你的时间不多了，你要想清楚你的立场。我、麻见、和你的飞，你要站在谁的一边。别急着回答，这问题或许没有你想的那么简单。”

我饮尽杯中液体。夜暗无边际，雨又下了起来。我的心情从未如此沉重。


	12. Chapter 12

那之后的几天，日子过得出乎意料的平静。父亲重新照料起疏忽已久的花园，我陪他去医院做了一次全面检查，亲自聆听了医生的意见，亲耳确认了希望破灭。父亲与我聊了很多，他一直是一个沉默寡言的人，这几日他对我说的话，可能比过去十年加起来还多。他与我分享了他的藏书和藏酒，我们锁上书房的门，随着二十年前的流行音乐起舞，喝光了一瓶陈年威士忌。醒来时，黄昏将尘屑妆点成碎金。在这栋房子的深处，有座时钟滴答作响。于这晨昏交界处，我的脑子里忽然冒出些奇怪的想法：时间现在是在向前走，还是向后走？父亲的呼吸随时可能静止，剩下的日子，都是倒计时吗？

我能在他阖上双眼前，成为他可以托付的人吗？

这样的真空状态，在那封请帖到来的那天戛然而止。纯白信笺上，是那个人俊秀的字体。我看过他手写的琴谱，所以认得。再次见到他的字迹，我的心里果然还是泛起一层酸楚，但我将其强行压了下去。信的内容很简单：时间，地点。好像决斗。

时间：明天中午十二点。地点：某日式料理亭。我google了一下这个地方，发现是一家隐于城外山中的怀石料理。果然，想必对方已经掌握了我的身世和父亲的背景。雅致的请柬，高档的餐厅，都不能改变这次会面的本质：这将是一场不见血的拳击赛，必须也只能以其中一方被打倒，再也爬不起来为结束。

父亲把请柬拿在手里，端详了一会儿，而后拿出打火机，点燃了它。

飞是我的敌人。这件事，我到现在都还有点难以接受。几天之前，他还会偎在我怀里读一本书、会在电影院牵起我的手、会在我做饭的时候搂住我的腰讲我听不懂的笑话，几天前，他是我从天而降的宝藏，是我的哥哥、恋人和谜题……而明天，他将坐在我对面，他的枪口或许会对准我的心脏。

整整一晚，我几乎没有合眼。我很清楚我的立场。父亲的安危和组织的利益，必须是我第一位的考虑。只是……我要做到什么程度？我能做到什么程度？如果必须用子弹射穿他美丽的头颅才能保护父亲和组织，我能做到吗？我必须做到吗？而他呢？他是真心地想欺骗我，还是身不由己？明天见面，他会变成一个完全陌生的人吗？他会笑吗？还是会横眉冷目？如果杀掉我就能达到目的，他会毫不犹豫地扣动扳机吗？每多一个问题，我的心尖便多一道伤痕，可我就是控制不住自己，我疯狂地想知道。东方一点一点泛白，再过几个小时，我就又能见到他了。

 

正午阳光透进密林，翠竹与紫阳花环绕中，一座传统日式木结构建筑，开阔的榻榻米房间，门外便是庭院，山中没有城里闷热，连气候都好像逃离了香港。如此幽静的环境，却是今天的战场。

我和父亲不多不少，提前了15分钟到场，等到12点，依然不见对方身影。等了快半个小时，我有些不耐烦了，父亲却还是气定神闲。等到快12点半时，走廊尽头突然爆发一阵笑声，接着是一个男人大嗓门说话的声音，那震撼程度，堪比在灵堂放炮仗。男人说的是一种陌生的外语，大舌音很重——是俄语。我隐约听到女服务生唯唯诺诺地对他说小一点声，那男人竟又豪爽地笑了两声，这才收敛了一些。这时，他刚好走到门口。

哗的一声，木门被推开。一个高个子男人出现在我们面前，一身深蓝色西装，用料考究，剪裁得体，却被他穿得痞里痞气，领口大开，没有系领带，不像来谈判，倒好像从夜场直接过来的。一头蓬乱金发，深邃的眉眼，健壮的身型，和一抹令人烦躁的得意微笑。他两手搭着门楣，却并不进来，维持着睥睨的姿态，刚要开口，却被父亲打断。

“是小阿尔巴托夫吧？坐。”父亲淡淡地说，而后朝自己对面的座位一挥手。

被称为小阿尔巴托夫的男人扯起一边嘴角，露出一个了然的笑容，而后不慌不忙地向父亲对面的座位挪去。

他的身后——

我最先看到的，是那一帘瀑布般的黑发，在他低头的时候垂下来，丝丝缕缕滑落肩膀。然后，他的面孔出现在我眼前，如明月升起在漆黑的海面。他依然那么美。我几乎便忘记了，他有多美。所以并不是梦吧，他出现在我生命里。他进到房间里来，没有看任何人，径直落坐在金发男人身旁、我的对面。他向父亲微一欠身，以示尊敬。他今天穿了一身黑色西装，领口、领带、袖口，严丝合缝、一丝不苟，是我从没见过的样子。自始至终，他没有朝我的方向看一眼。

金发男人向父亲伸出右手。“米海尔。我名字。你可以叫我米卡。大家都这么叫。”

“看来你不喜欢被叫作小阿尔巴托夫。”父亲也伸出手，眼睛微微眯了起来。

两人重重地握手，年轻的阿尔巴托夫大笑起来，说：“我和谢尔盖完全不同，你很快会知道的。”

不仔细听的话，你一定会错过，他玩世不恭的笑声下面，那刀锋般的危险。

——

四道菜已经上过了，对方还没有说到正题。烤多春鱼上来的时候，阿尔巴托夫给自己倒上一杯酒，一口喝干。杯底触碰桌面的同时，他说：“叶先生，有一个问题我实在想不明白，请你帮忙解答一下。”

父亲放下茶杯，姿态发生了微妙的变化。“请讲。”

“二十年，为什么你没有要个自己的孩子呢？如果今天有个小叶先生在场的话，我们对香港根本无从下手，”他嚼着烤鱼，态度随意地问，“你对麻见隆一，就这么死心塌地吗？”

我腾地站起来。“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，你说话放尊重一点！”

“陶，坐下。”父亲不慌不忙地说。他又抿了一口茶，这才抬头看米海尔。“小朋友功课倒是做得很认真，值得鼓励。不过年轻人，做事不能太心急。今天之前，我根本连你的名字都没听过，你一坐下来，便与我妄谈香港？是否太不自量力了？你老爸知道你今天在这儿吗？”父亲温和地微笑着，却是字字重拳，直打在对方脸上。

那小阿尔巴托夫非但不生气，反而哈哈大笑起来。他抓过父亲的茶杯，随手一抖，倒掉其中残茶，在其中斟满清酒，递回给父亲。“他当然不知道。这正是我来这的意义。”

盛满酒的茶杯停在两人中间。父亲没有接过，米海尔没有放下。“我不喜欢你的做事方法，”父亲说，他的声音低沉内敛，听不出半点好恶，“在中国，我们总是先尝试把矛盾在家族内解决。”

米海尔耸耸肩。“可惜我不是中国人。”说罢又将茶杯向父亲递近了些。

父亲的目光飘向斜对面的飞。“我以为你对中国多少有些了解。”说罢接过茶杯，却只将其放在一边。“不好意思，遵医嘱，烟酒都戒了。”

这句话，米海尔却没有追问。

门外传来温柔的一声“打扰了”，女侍轻轻推开木门，端上下一道菜。

四个人静静地品尝各自面前的料理，思忖着下一步棋该怎么走。阿尔巴托夫又叫了一壶酒。

酒上来，他刚打算说话，又被父亲抢了先。父亲微微转动身子，看向飞。“告诉我，谢尔盖对这一切是什么态度？因为显然，派你来的是他，而不是你身边这个毛头小子。”父亲朝米海尔瞥了一眼。“身为一名父亲，我多少可以理解他为什么这么做。”

飞将整个身子转向父亲，欠身说道：“阿尔巴托夫先生的诉求与米海尔的并不矛盾。您执掌香港区域多年，没有人比您更了解这块市场，也没有人比您更有威信，换一家人来领导，市场秩序必然大乱，对大家都不好。”

“所以呢？”父亲问。

“所以，”飞直视父亲的眼睛，“阿尔巴托夫先生提议，仍由叶氏继承领导权，不过鉴于陶少爷年岁尚小，资历尚浅，阿尔巴托夫家族愿给予一切必要帮助，直到陶少爷可以独当一面为止。我们提出此建议完全是出于两家的交情，并无任何利益上的考虑。”

“哈哈哈！”父亲听罢，竟然大笑起来，包括我在内的三人都是一惊。父亲一挥手，将酒杯甩在地上。“老阿尔巴托夫如果真的惦念我们的交情，就应该亲自到香港来，和我面对面谈，而不是派一个间谍来，刺探我的病情，勾引我的儿子，还要翻出一堆旧事来恶心人。为了什么呢？还不是为了香港这块蛋糕。自己明明早就卧床不起，却还不想交权，连自己的亲生儿子都管不住，还妄想来管教别人的儿子？他怕是真的老糊涂了。不过算了，他本来就是这样一个人。十年前我就将东亚一半线路收入囊中，几年前见面，他却还是故意想不起我的名字。你们阿尔巴托夫家，早晚要折在这点自傲上面。”说完径自起身。“陶，我们走吧，没什么好聊的了。”

“父亲，请等一下。”我说。

谈判听到现在，我已经明白是怎么一回事了。显然，他们都忽略了一个重要的问题。

“你们以为，挖出我的身世，就是掌握了叶家的把柄吗？”我的声音是我自己从没听过的冷静，我甚至允许自己笑了一下。“你们以为，告诉其他家主，我身上流的是日本人的血，他们就会揭竿而起，把叶家从龙头地位拉下来吗？你们错了。追随者永远是追随者，他们不会在意被谁领导，只要领导者足够有力量。”

我站起身，踱步至庭院一侧，推开门。山间空气涌入室内，鸟啼与虫鸣合着流水，冲破了室内的肃穆。我半转过头，用我能做到最大程度的冷酷，说：“再说了，你们凭什么认定，只有阿尔巴托夫家族可以给我协助？飞，我的美人，那天在医院，你没有看到吗？是谁和我一起？”我没有等他回答。“我替你说吧。是麻见隆一。”

我转回身。我决定赌一把。父亲花了十九年都没查出来我的身世，他们这么几天就查明白了？“他前几天刚刚来过香港。我们已经见过面了。”

“所以，你真的是那家伙的种？我还以为他是个硬核基佬呢，没想到还给自己留了一手。这个叛徒。”米海尔大大咧咧地宣布。

“目前我是唯一有权继承麻见一姓的人。二十年来，他也没有其他继承人，看来死心塌地的并非只有父亲一人。”我的眼睛虽看着米海尔，这句话却是说给父亲听的。那晚父亲提到麻见时隐忍的语气，令我非常难受，他其实可以对自己更诚实一点的。事实上，那日在医院里，麻见说起父亲时的语气，也并不像在谈论一名普通旧部。

我回到桌边，却并不坐回之前的位置，而是站在长桌尽头，居高临下看着两位来自俄罗斯的客人。我倾身向前，对着米海尔说：“如果你那么讨厌你的父亲，不如我帮你做掉他，如何？”

哗的一声，矮桌被掀翻。米海尔多毛的大手抓在我脖子上，一只手便几乎让我双脚离地。父亲的枪口抵着米海尔的头，而飞的枪口，抵着我的。

一个月前的今天，如果你告诉我，一个月后，我会扬言取谢尔盖·阿尔巴托夫的性命，我会爱上一个男人，而那个男人会拿枪指着我的头，我一定会说你喝多了，睡醒了再来和我说话。那时候我只是个普通的学生，没有想过杀谁，也没有想过爱谁。 

我想笑。于是我便笑了。原来黑帮大佬的角色，演起来一点都不无聊，我想我大概可以理解了，为什么那么多人想要父亲的位置。

“放开他。”父亲说道。

“我数一二三，我们一起放手，OK？”米海尔说道。

“放开他。”父亲重复道。

“好！好！真没劲。”米海尔放手，另外两人也放下了枪。

我把桌子扶正，将上面残留的杂物拂去。一片狼藉之中，我找到那瓶才喝了没几口的清酒，捡起来，发现居然还剩下大半瓶。我从地上捡起三只杯子，在身上草草地擦了擦，哐的一声把它们砸在桌子上，倒上酒。我端起一杯，喝干，再满上，再喝干，然后才说：“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，你给我听好了：要叶家放弃香港，永远不可能。我不是谁的傀儡，也不是谁的筹码，你想利用我扳倒你父亲，你最好开出一个实际点的价码。哦对了，还有，下次再出来谈判，你们最好内部先统一一下意见。”我用端着酒杯的手指着他们，做出一个轻蔑的笑。我再次给自己倒上一杯酒，刚举到嘴边，一只手闪过我眼前，啪的一下把杯子打翻。

是飞。

他就站在我旁边，他的眼神却从未离我这么远。

这是一场梦。神，求你，让我醒来，发现这不过是一场梦。让我醒过来，发现自己好好躺在飞的床上，他会坐起来，我会用手指追溯他光洁的背，他会手把手教我弹琴。

可是我连眼睛都不敢眨一下。脑海中有一个细小而冰冷的声音对我说：好好看着，这可能是你最后一次这样近距离地看他了。

于是我看着，看着他弯下腰去，从剩下两杯酒中拿起一杯，一口饮净，然后头也不回地离去。我看着他的背影，看着他背影消失后的空白，直到连他的脚步声都听不到了。

“我从来就不喜欢清酒。太淡了。”米海尔说。他没有端起最后那杯酒，而是一脚将桌子再次踹翻，而后扬长而去。

我就站在原地，等了很久、很久，等到我确定他们已经走得很远、很远了，绝对、绝对不可能再听到这边的声音了，才跌坐在地上，放声大哭起来。


	13. Chapter 13

黑色的异空间，一道又一道的门，有大有小，歪歪扭扭，泛着冷光。我跑在流沙的台阶上，脚踩上台阶的瞬间，它便在我脚下碎裂。每一步都是踏空。远方似乎有光，我拼命向上跑，台阶却像漩涡，像鳄鱼的口，咬住我，将我拽入深渊。我不敢回头。我知道，那里有一只鬼紧紧追逐着我，它的身躯是黑色的液体，它的脸是白色面具。我想要推开沿路随便哪扇门，躲进去，可鬼就在我身后，它比我快，我能感受到它粘腻的爪子蹭过我的脚腕。它马上就要抓住我了！我拼命向光跑去，可双腿好像灌了铅，怎么也跑不快。忽然，在光的中心，一道白色身影浮现，被光包裹，与光融为一体……救救我、救救我啊！我使尽全身力气，向那个身影跑去……

我尖叫着醒来，发现自己仰躺在地上，一半被子像绳索一样，乱糟糟裹在腰上，另一半还挂在床上。两条腿晾在外面，小腿酸涩之极，好像我真的跑了几十公里一样。地板很硬，我的口很渴，我的心脏跳得很快。太快。

我盯着天花板，尽量平缓地呼吸。等我的心终于不再像一支小鼓槌试图敲穿我的胸口时，我才坐起来。方才的噩梦已经忘得差不多了，那种急切的恐惧却还停留在胸口，像带倒刺的铁丝，缠紧我的心脏。

天还没有亮，现在几点，我全无概念。我的行李箱竖在房间一角。等到天亮时，我将拉起它，离开这栋房子，离开我从小生活的香港。我拿起手机，点亮屏幕。03:18，再过一个多小时，太阳将照常升起在这座我熟悉并深爱的城市。

——

敞篷玛莎拉蒂高速行驶在香港的夜路上。城市灯火如劣质布景，被一片一片撕裂，狭窄的空间里，只剩下两人裸露的、无处躲藏的情感，和秘密。

米海尔已经像这样在高速上兜了几十圈，速度一路保持在120km/h以上，他抿着嘴，皱着眉，一只手抓着方向盘，胳膊打直，肌肉绷紧。他的眼神是冷静的疯狂。飞龙坐在副驾驶位上，一手托着下巴，平静地直视前方。

当米海尔闯过不知道第几个红灯的时候，飞龙开口了。“你闹够了没有？”

伴随着刺耳的刹车声，玛莎拉蒂停在路边，留下两道长长的轮胎印。米海尔摔门而出，而后狠狠地踹在车身上，完全忘了这是他最喜欢的座驾之一。他双手交叠在脑后，迎向夜风站立，潮湿的风理顺了被抓乱的头发。飞龙等了一会儿才下车。他轻轻关上车门，理了理西装，这才站到米海尔身旁。“我们该走了。香港已经不再安全。我们要快些回莫斯科。”

“小混蛋说得没错，我要想扳倒父亲，只能靠自己的力量。”米海尔咬着牙说，“你知道我们今天为什么失败吗，飞？因为我们没有一条心！该死的小混蛋一眼就看穿了，你手里握着可以扳倒父亲的力量，可是你不想帮我！”他低吼道。

“我不能背叛父亲的信任。说到底，我效忠的是父亲，不是你。”飞龙平静地说。

“所以如果他要你离开我，你也会照做了？”米海尔怒气冲冲地看向飞龙，眼里燃烧着熊熊火光。

飞龙深吸一口气，靠近米海尔一步。“你也要理解父亲的感受。你毕竟是他的独子，阿尔巴托夫家族需要一个继承人……”

“不要再说了！”米海尔别过头去，捂住耳朵，“我不听！”

飞龙却不理他，兀自说下去：“你要结婚，要延续家族的血脉，只要家族允许，我会一直站在你身边，辅佐你。这本就是我的使命，我生存的意义……”

“闭嘴。”米海尔突然离飞龙很近了，他一把捧过恋人的脸，粗鲁地吻下去。飞龙有些受惊，睁大了一双透亮的眼，长长的睫毛扑闪。高大的男人几乎不给怀中人喘息的空隙，他的吻是珍惜，也是占有。“非要结婚的话，对象也只能是你。我不是早就说过了吗，我是你的，你也是我的，我们都非对方不娶！”

“那都是小时候乱说的，你都快三十岁了还长不大吗？”飞龙推开米海尔，后者却一个猛力将他钳在怀里，那手臂的力量压得飞龙生疼，他不禁皱了眉。“我就是长不大。你呢？你长大了吗？小时候说过的话不算数了吗？”米海尔质问他，声音中却是怒气少些，痛苦多些。明明已经是快三十岁的成熟男人了，眉眼之间却还是小兽一般的任性。飞龙一下子有些心软。他放弃了挣扎，环住眼前大男孩的腰。

“我永远不会爱别人。结婚或是不结婚，我都是你的，我们不需要世界来承认。可是如果你因为我，让阿尔巴托夫家族失去继承人，我会死不瞑目的，你明不明白？父亲永远不会原谅我，我也不会原谅我自己！”他仰头看着自小一起长大的恋人，那张脸上每一个细微的表情都逃不过他的眼睛，灰蓝的双眼对上碧蓝，让对方知道，他是认真的。然而，听了他的话，大男孩脸上的表情却令他意外，有骄傲，也有调皮。“永远只爱我一个？”他点点头。“那……你对那个浑小子，没有动心？”

飞龙这次真的推开了他。“当然没有。”

“因为你对他的态度，让人有点怀疑。”

“我只是……”呼吸停滞在胸口，飞龙艰难地换气，“我没有想要伤害他到这种地步。”

“他是叶的接班人，又是麻见隆一的儿子，他早晚要长大的。”

飞龙没有接话。他想起在和室里，那个男孩凶狠的样子，和他浑身散发的敌意。是他剥夺了他的天真，将其揉碎，踩在脚下，是他亲手把一个孩子变成了一个魔鬼。这样的结果，其实他早该料到的，为什么到现在才觉得难以接受？

一双温暖的手臂将他环绕，火热的胸膛贴上他的后背。“别担心了。他会没事的。我们不都是这样过来的吗？我们不是都没事吗？”

是吧……是吗？悲伤如上升的海面，渐渐将他吞蚀，他想投降，他的恋人却不允许。米海尔转过飞龙的身子，将手臂松松环在他腰上，美人的发尾蹭得他手有些痒。“飞，可以问你件事吗？”

飞龙以为他还在说陶的事，便随口答道：“你说。”

没想到，那金发的男人温柔地拉过自己的双手，像捧着绝世珍宝般将它们捧在手心，然后缓缓地、缓缓地、眼睛一刻不离自己地，单膝跪了下去。他的脸上没有了惯常戏谑的笑，没有了小兽的叛逆和委屈，甚至没有了恋人之间的炽热和甜腻，他像一张白纸，像一滴落雨，像孩子的呼吸。他像圣徒第一次跪在主的面前，纯白的天国里，不需要宣誓，也不需要证明。他说——

“刘飞龙，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

飞龙的世界停转了。眼前的他，仿佛变回了当年那个告白的少年，脸上挂着久违的紧张和青涩，一半爱意，一半乞求，哪怕半个“不”字也是万劫不复。他想要甩开他的手，他应该甩开他的手。他应该揪起他的领子，好好打他两拳。“我刚才的话都白说了吗？”他应该如此质问。可是没等他反应过来，眼泪已经止不住地滑落，掉在对方的脸上。令他惊讶的是，对方的眼里，也盛着同样晶莹的液体。“你有病吧……”他一边抹掉泪水一边说，“你想直接气死父亲吗？”

米海尔摇摇头。“不为了任何人，也不为了任何事，我只是想娶你，这么简单。”

眼泪决堤般涌出，飞龙干脆放弃了擦拭。有多少年没有这样哭过了？有多少年没有经历这样撕心裂肺的爱意？他一直是爱着眼前这个人的，只是没想到，这么多年过去，他还是可以为了他，将生死和道义都置之度外。就毁灭吧，毁灭好了，也要一起。

“所以，你怎么说？”俏皮的微笑又飞回米海尔脸上，他捏捏飞龙的手，催促对方给他一个回答。

“我还能怎么说？”飞龙拉起他那磨人的恋人，扬起手臂，紧紧地勾住对方脖子，覆上他的唇。这一吻太过潦乱，划破了两人的唇，血腥味混着泪水的咸，流至两人唇间。“我愿意！”他说。他自己都没听到，他的声音有多么坚定、多么响亮。他笑了，像很多很多年以前，第一次被眼前的金发少年逗笑时那样。

“我爱你，飞。”米海尔紧紧抱住他，泪水沾湿了美人头发，流进他的颈间。

“啊咳。”一声咳嗽在不远处响起。两人转头，看到一位警官红着脸站在车尾，他的身后停了至少有四辆警车。警员全部站在车外，傻了一样看着他们，他们的脸好像一片蕃茄田。

“啊……呃……总之……”警官咳嗽两声，用文件夹遮住自己的脸，“那个，恭喜。不过……二位是不是可以先把违章处理一下？”他勉强说完既定对白，脑袋都快冒烟了。

米海尔和飞龙不约而同地笑了。他们搂着对方的腰，向警车走去。米海尔夸张地甩了甩头发，好像生怕还有人没注意到他的胜利一样。

飞龙悄悄掐了一下米海尔的屁股。“你总是有办法让我违背原则。”他压低声音说。

完全无视面前的一片观众，米海尔搂住飞龙，深深地吻了下去，吻到怀中美人喘不过气来，吻到他站不稳，需要扶住才没有跌倒。

“可你就是喜欢我这样，不是吗？”他得意地说。

那是值得被载入史册的一天。那一天，浩瀚宇宙，只有他们两颗星。


	14. Chapter 14

几个月后，我在日本听闻谢尔盖·阿尔巴托夫去世的消息。接任家主的是阿尔巴托夫一姓最年轻的继承者——米海尔。尽管族中长者对他颇有微词，谢尔盖还是在病榻前，在所有人的见证下，将首领的位置交给了他。听闻米海尔从香港回去以后好像变了一个人，对家族生意亲力亲为，虽然吊儿郎当的性格未改，不过其做事雷厉风行、毫不拖泥带水的风格，较之老阿尔巴托夫倒是有过之而无不及。

又过了几个月，传来米海尔·阿尔巴托夫大婚的消息。令所有人大跌眼镜的是，他的结婚对象不是什么当红明星，也不是什么名门之女，而是他从小一起长大的朋友，他的军师和下属，一位名叫刘飞龙的，亚洲，男子。

我听到这消息只是笑了笑。麻见饶有兴味地观察着我，不肯放过我脸上每一处细微的表情，我没有让他得逞。有他和父亲这两位绝好的老师，扑克脸这项技能我早就学会了。据他说，婚礼简直像中东战乱现场，大部分亲戚到了现场才发现“新娘”是谁，有人转身便走，有人甚至砸了酒瓶、掀了桌子，米海尔倒是不慌，他早有准备，一队武装力量早就等在门口，不管是亲戚、朋友、长辈、晚辈，谁敢迈出一步，立刻爆头。他说这话的时候，是端着香槟，微笑着说的。

亲戚们破口大骂，有的骂他侮辱了阿尔巴托夫的姓氏，有的说他骗取了老谢尔盖的信任，更有甚者，言语之间甚至暗示是他亲自导演了父亲的离世。我却知道，正是他的疯狂和固执，让谢尔盖对他刮目相看，因为他们太像了。老阿尔巴托夫不想要一个完美继承人，他想要另一个自己。如果很不巧那另一个自己想娶一个男人？操，随他便呗！

我好奇的是这整件事中，飞的态度。米海尔显然把这场婚礼策划成了他继位后第一次力量展示，我惊讶于飞竟然会同意。以我对他的了解，真要结婚的话，他应该会想要一个简单、纯净的婚礼，没有生意上的考虑，也没有不必要的人。他应该是真的很爱那个叫米海尔的人吧，我说。麻见则对我的结论嗤之以鼻。“很可能整件事都是他策划的呢，你的那个飞，”他说，“你只知道他温柔的一面，那是因为他只想让你看到那一面。他还不到三十岁，却已经做了阿尔巴托夫一族的军师十几年了。动动脑子。”他轻蔑地说。

麻见隆一，这个神奇的男人，我到日本已经好几个月了，他还是没有向我解释过我的身世。难道我要先通过某种测试才能知道自己的父母是谁吗？更令我惊讶的是，我在香港救下的那个年轻人，现在居然和他生活在一起？！原来那人是一名小报记者，跟踪麻见是想挖独家，结果是赔了夫人又折兵。

在麻见的安排下，父亲住进了东京一家高档且私密的医院，麻见很少亲自来看他，但安排了一位姓桐岛的下属每天了解父亲的病况。桐岛戴着一副黑框眼镜，整日西装革履，不苟言笑，我们至今为止交谈不超过五句话。

转眼入秋。红叶季到来的时候，我推着轮椅，陪父亲去东京多家寺院赏枫。父亲教我欣赏枯山水，给我讲解雕刻和字画。寂静的寺院里，父亲难掩虚弱的声音钻凿着我的心。我从未如此怨恨神明，为什么我刚刚开始多了解父亲一点，你们就要把他从我身边夺走？这个和我毫无血缘关系的男人，是我在这世上唯一的亲人啊。

红叶飘零，天气转寒。有一天下午，毫无预兆地，父亲的病情突然恶化，经过十几个小时的抢救，在零点刚过的时候，医生宣布抢救无效。父亲停止了呼吸。那个于人于己都过分严苛的男人，那个沉默寡言、从不暴露过多情绪的男人，再也不会把我叫进书房，问我一堆大大小小的问题，搞得我满头大汗了，再也不会骂我读书不努力、做人不成熟了，再也不会讲那些只有他懂的冷笑话了……我们再也不会共饮一壶酒，共听一张碟片了。

父亲在抢救室的时候，麻见隆一到了。他看起来和平常没有多大不同，但我看得出来他的情绪波动。他平时纹丝不乱的发型今天有些松散，西装外套解开，他分明是小跑着过来的，快到我面前才放慢了脚步，强作镇定地坐在我旁边。桐岛快步跟在他后面，胳膊上挂着公文包，手里拿着两个手机，一个他自己的，一个他老板的，总之一副慌乱的模样。

麻见在我旁边一言不发地坐了一会儿。时间过得一时很快，一时又很慢，想知道结果的时候，时间太慢，怕知道结果的时候，时间又太快。所以我说不准，到底过了多长时间，麻见忽然张口，说：“你是我姐姐的孩子。”我扭过头看他。他盯着面前的白墙，眼神依然是冷冷的，好像那种顽石一般的冷酷是此刻他唯一把控得住的东西。“你母亲年轻时有一位初恋情人，是个好人，也是个普通人。两人异地恋爱十年，就在你母亲鼓起勇气，想带他和父亲见面的时候，父亲为她安排了一桩政治联姻。身为麻见家的女人，她十分清楚自己的命运，她没有反抗，只想在婚前，偷偷地为她爱的男人生一个孩子，是纪念也好，执念也罢，我无权过问。家族之中，只有我可以帮她，也只有我愿意帮她。我制造了一起交通事故，拖延了婚期，又安排姐姐到国外受孕、养胎、生子。至今为止，没有人怀疑。当然，你养父的人选也是一开始就决定好了的，唯有他一个人，会没有半句怨言或质疑地接下这样的任务。”

讲到这里，他终于看向我。“所以，现在你知道了，你是我麻见家的孩子，也是唯一的继承人。你愿意的话，可以改姓麻见，我会对外宣称你是我的儿子。”

我怒视他。“我爸爸还健在呢。你说什么改姓？”

他叹了一口气。这可能是我见过他最接近脆弱的一刻。“不是今天，也可能是明天、后天，我问过医生了，叶君撑不过这个月了。”

不知道为什么，明明是我自己也早就感知到的事情，听他这样明确说出来，竟是如此难以接受。我抱住自己膝盖，眼泪奔涌而出。只哭了两声，我便强行止住泪水，站了起来。我不想在这个男人面前示弱。

“你不在的时候，我来看过他了。前因后果我都和他说了，”他说，“跟我的姓，他是同意的。”

我转回头，站到他跟前。“我不管。我不同意。你伤害了父亲，你利用了他，一直到他生命的最后一刻你都在利用他，我不想和你这样的人有任何关联。”

他抬头看我，眼神平静无波。“这都是你自己的猜测。我知道叶君不会这样说。”

“他当然不会，因为……”

“因为他爱我。”麻见平静地说，他的脸上飘过一丝苦涩，只有一点点，却没有逃过我的眼睛。他接下去的话更加令我震惊。“而我也爱他。”他惨淡地笑了一下，那几乎是一个自嘲的笑。“都这个年纪了，没有什么好回避的了。当年我就爱他，只是当年我不敢承认。有些真相，是只有人老了才能看清的。逼他走也是出于自私的考虑，如果爱的对象消失了，爱也会跟着消失，不是吗？没有爱，就没有弱点。我甚至希望他就此记恨我、背叛我，那样我就有足够的理由去毁灭他，去彻底推翻这段感情。可惜……到最后，他也没有记恨我，或是背叛我。最终，我还是没有理由，把这一页翻过去。”

我不知道该说什么。我走到这个忽然之间显得有些老迈的人跟前，将手放在他肩膀上。“父亲就是这样的人啊。”我说。他拍了拍我的手，然后起身，站到抢救室的门前。

在那里，他一直站到那两扇门打开，站到父亲像一具人偶一样躺在手术台上被推出来，站到医生摘下口罩，向他深深一鞠躬，站到我在父亲跟前跪了下去，泣不成声，他这才走近我，一把抓住我的胳膊，把我拽起来。他搂着我的肩膀，无言地支撑着我，像一位真正的长辈那样。

后来，我将父亲的骨灰护送回他的故乡，他的父母曾经逃离、又终其一生思念的地方。我将他与家人安葬在一起。碧海蓝天，海鸥盘旋，我祈祷他枕着涛声，能睡得安详。

再后来，我改了姓名、换了模样，回到了香港。

那，就是另一段故事了。


End file.
